A Camera, A Scientist, and the Devil
by aceattorneyfan
Summary: Ema and Klavier were living together, perfectly happy, for six months. She'd had questionable encounters earlier in the year, but had no idea exactly who or what is was that was haunting her and Klavier. Little did they know it was the Devil.
1. Chapter 1

A Camera, A Scientist, and the Devil

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story was written in response to a challenge posted on the Phoenix Wright Fanfiction Archive that I accepted. Hope y'all enjoy!

Second Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the movie Paranormal Activity. All credits for that awesome movie goes to Paramount Pictures, they own the rights to everything.

Just to explain this a little bit, this is going to be an Ace Attorney version of the movie 'Paranormal Activity'. It is going to follow the movie storyline almost exactly, with all Ace Attorney characters, and a few minor changes to adhere to the prompt set by the challenge and how I felt additions were necessary.

The television was blaring with a live rock concert, and the speakers were booming with the loud music.

Klavier was fiddling with the video camera, seeing how he looked holding it. The camera started out as a joke to document the daily life of a Gavinner, at Daryan's suggestion, but now it was serving a different purpose.

He was looking down at the screen, seeing how much more battery life the camera had before it would need to be charged, when he heard his cell phone ringing in the kitchen. He walked briskly from the living room into the kitchen, where he left his phone on the counter. His rapid footsteps made an eerie echo through the hallway from the hardwood floor.

Klavier scooped up his cell phone and took the call. "Hey Ema, what's up?.."

Klavier walked out the front door to greet Ema in the driveway as she pulled in. She pulled her electric scooter in next to his Ferrari and she waved as she killed the engine.

"What is that?" She asked him. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Ja, I don't know what you think it is, but whatever it is, it rocks." Klavier chuckled.

Ema smirked. "Scientifically, I think it's a giant camera. What happened to the little handheld? A little more versatile."

Klavier took a step closer, not taking his eyes away from the camera screen. "Are you going to get off your scooter or are you going to just stare at me Fraulein?"

Ema watched Klavier walk backwards, continuing to film her even as she came through the glass front door.

"Fraulein, would you kiss the camera?" Klavier smirked.

Ema scrunched her brow and shook her head. "No, I'm not kissing the camera. I'll kiss you, but I'm not kissing the camera." Ema walked up and pecked him on the lips.

They walked into the living room and Ema looked at the camera curiously. "Turn the screen, I want to see it." Ema walked over to Klavier's side and looked at the camera's feed screen with a bunch of little icons on it. They could see the live feed as Klavier swiveled the camera to survey the entire living room. A large rack of DVD's, various plants, and a leather couch could be seen just in the camera screen alone.

"I think that I'm going to rock with this camera. I wonder if I'll catch any paranormal activity on this. What do you think Fraulein?"

The camera had indeed, started out for a faux documentary, but actually earned a new purpose once Ema started noticing some unexplainable events around the house. Being the scientific mind that she was, conducted all kinds of experiments to debunk these mysteries, but nothing logical came up. So Klavier began to suspect that it was something unexplainable, perhaps something paranormal. Not that he was necessarily a believer in spirits or ghosts, but when nothing logical can explain it, what else could it be?

Ema walked up the stairs to drop her messenger bag off in the bedroom. "Dinner?"

Klavier followed her halfway up the stairs, not taking the camera view off of her. She turned around and saw him filming with a smirk on his face, and she threw a Snackoo at him. "Come on Klavier, seriously." She gave a half joking, half serious pout and she finished climbing the stairs and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Okay fine, I'll go make dinner." Klavier watched Ema go into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Half an hour later...

"Nein, I'm just going to follow whatever happens to us, and whenever some questionable things happen, we will be in a perfect position to capture it for posterity." Klavier explained as he moved about the kitchen, making their dinner of pork chops and vegetables.

"Oh sure, so we can always look back and remember fondly?" Ema rolled her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen island and rested her forearms on the marble countertop.

"Well, I'm hoping that when we capture something on camera, we can figure out what is going on. Because when we know what's going on, we can act in the appropriate scientific manner." Klavier tapped Ema's nose when he said the word 'scientific', making a play on her favorite term.

"And we can go from there." Ema finished.

"And we can take care of it. If it one of those Gavinner fangirls who's still obsessed with the band, we can take care of them." Klavier chuckled. It had been a year since the breakup of the world famous rock band, but despite the time that had passed, fangirls still approached the former rock star on a regular basis.

"Are you doing okay?" Klavier randomly said out loud.

Ema looked over her shoulder questionably as she sipped her soda. "Are you talking to me?"

"Are you doing okay?" Klavier asked again as he walked over to where the camera was sitting on the dining room table, still recording their entire conversation. He crouched down slightly to be at eye level with the camera lens.

Ema's eyebrow went up and she gave a quick chuckle. "Are you talking to the camera? Okay scientifically you're supposed to be in love with me, not the machine..."

Klavier took both their empty plates and walked back into the kitchen to put them in the stainless steel sink.

"Well, we are going to be sleeping with the camera."

Ema did a double take at his last statement. "We're going to what?"

"I'm going to put it in the bedroom." Ema gave him a doubtful glance, giving the 'you keep on thinking that' look as she came back into the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek.

Another half an hour later...

"Test, test, audio test for the camera." Klavier said in a slightly louder than normal voice.

"Scientifically this is the last test right?" Ema glared up at him from the sofa, breaking her gaze from the large forensics textbook perched in her lap.

"Ja, can you please just talk into the camera? Danke."

Ema exhaled an annoyed breath and complied. "Hello Klavier, you're the best boyfriend in the world, except for your strange new fascination for electronics."

Klavier rolled his eyes and moved into the foyer, near the stairs, about twenty feet away from Ema, his heavy footsteps echoing into the hallway above him. "Ema, can you say something again?"

Ema didn't even look up from her textbook. "What do you want me to say?" She half-shouted.

"Something really quiet, like a whisper."

Ema continued to keep her gaze on the pages. She spoke so quiet, Klavier could barely hear it. "I am whispering." She said in her quietest possible voice.

"That is a whisper, and I think I caught it on camera. Alright, we are operational Fraulein."

"Oooo." Ema said in a goofy voice.

Klavier panned the camera to look up into the dark hallway upstairs and look at the curving staircase.

"So do you know any tricks to, you know, make this happen?" Klavier asked.

Ema shook her head vehemently. "Scientifically, I don't want this to happen." She put a handful of Snackoos in her mouth to calm herself. All these strange events were starting to unnerve her. "I don't want it to happen at all, alright, so I don't want to force it to happen. I mean if you catch something, that's fine, but..." Ema trailed off. She looked up from her current handful of Snackoos to give him a serious look.

"I know Fraulein, I'm just saying it would be cool to have something on camera for a lot of reasons."

Klavier rejoined Ema on the couch and faced the camera toward her. He pulled a guitar into his lap and strummed a couple chords from an old Gavinner's song. Ema's brow furrowed a second later and she twisted her torso to look toward the hallway that lead out to the patio.

"Did you hear something?" She looked back and forth from Klavier to the spot where she thought she heard a noise. When he didn't look up from his fingers strumming, she threw a Snackoo at him. He looked up at her after that and they both stayed silent for ten seconds, just listening for anything. She raised her eyebrows and Klavier reluctantly put the guitar down and grabbed the camera.

"Let's go investigate." Klavier walked from the living room to the kitchen. "She's hearing a weird sound." He whispered. He panned the camera view over the wooden cabinets and the refrigerator, on top of the refrigerator, up to the air vent over the refrigerator. He opened the freezer to see if there was anything making noise in there. Nothing.

"Klavier?" Ema called out.

"It's the ice-maker." Klavier revealed. Ema groaned and Klavier did the same.

Klavier strode back into the living room and stopped at the sofa to lower the camera view to the guitar resting next to Ema.

"I'd just like to take this moment to illustrate the beauty of this fine instrument," Klavier said happily. Then he quickly raised the camera to have Ema in its view. "I meant her," Klaver quickly moved the lens between Ema and the guitar twice. "This is just my guitar."

Ema rolled her eyes and giggled. "You're sweet, fop."

Klavier's eyes slowly went up and down Ema's curled up legs and she looked back up at him questioningly.

"Can I get a little striptease Fraulein?" Klavier asked jokingly.

Ema shook her head mouthed the word 'no' and went back to her forensics textbook.

"Bitte?" He asked again, a smirk creeping up on his tanned face.

She mouthed 'no' again, not even looking up from the textbook.

"How about just a half of one?" Now she knew he was actually being serious with asking.

Ema leaned forward to swat at him with the heavy textbook and he stepped back before it could make contact with his side. She had a smile on her face and shook her head a second and final time.

Right before bed...

Ema was laying on the bed, on her side, wearing just a gray t-shirt and pink pajama shorts. She was watching Klavier set up the tripod for the camera to record the bedroom while they were sleeping.

"Where are you going to put it? Are you going to get the bathroom or the hallway?" She asked. "I think you should have it point down the hallway, I mean scientifically that's where I heard those footsteps."

Klavier walked to the bedroom door frame and surveyed the hallway that led to the second bathroom and the two guest bedrooms. It was completely dark at the end of the hall, the other three door frames only being illuminated because the master bedroom light was on with the door open. "Nein, it's too dark, you can't see anything there." He went back to securing the tripod while Ema went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Klavier decided to follow her with the camera. Ema twisted around to see him standing in the doorway, seeing himself in the mirror reflection behind Ema.

"What happened, why is the camera in here?" She laughed as she washed her face and Klavier stepped around her to see his full reflection in the wall long vanity mirror.

"We could get a little extracurricular with this Fraulein."

"You know that's going to get old fast right?" She raised her eyebrows and watched him keep the camera view on her. "And we could...but no. Nice try though."

"And I want you to know that that doesn't rock," Klavier lowered the camera to his side and the lens only showed the tiled floor in the bathroom. "I'm going to go put this back on the stand Fraulein." The camera shook slightly with each step Klaver took to return to the master bedroom. He straightened the camera as he approached the tripod and set it down.

A few minutes later, Ema came back in and walked over to the bed and pulled her side of the covers back so she could slide in. "Is it good?"

Klavier nodded as he adjusted the camera screen view inch by inch. "Ja, I think so." He flashed a peace sign as he was satisfied with the view and strode over to the light switch panel. Ema's head swiveled as she watched him walk and she had a smile on her face. The lamp went off and the night vision from the camera took effect on the screen.

Night #1

11:25 P.M.

Ema lifted her head an inch after Klavier laid down behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's looking at me." She jokingly referred to the camera.

2:09 A.M.

Klavier and Ema were fast asleep, still in the same position when they went to bed. Nothing had moved. The door was still wide open, the brass doorknob touching the wall, the nightstands as they should be, and the bed covers unmoved.

Suddenly a very faint knocking sound down the hallway echoed and downstairs a tiny crash could be heard, as if something was knocked over or fell off of something. Ema stirred a bit in bed, but didn't wake up.

Later that morning...

"This is what the Fraulein looks like in the morning," Klavier drew out teasingly and Ema mock pouted at him. "She looks so pretty." Klavier said as Ema raked her fingers through her slightly tangled hair and rubbed her still sleepy eyes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ema asked as she walked out past the bedroom door toward the stairs.

"Whatever is fine Fraulein." Klavier called back.

"Scientifically that is not an answer. How about scrambled eggs?" Ema stopped halfway down the stairs to look at him and wait for an answer.

"Ja." He answered, preoccupied with the camera. Ema nodded and walked down into the kitchen.

Klavier was fiddling with the tripod when Ema called back up to him.

"Hey fop?" Ema called out worriedly.

"Ja?" Klavier called back.

"Did you drop my keys on the floor?" She shouted.

Klavier frowned and his forehead scrunched.

"My keys are in the middle of the floor." She told him as he walked down the staircase with the camera resting on his shoulder. He rounded the corner and saw Ema standing in between the stairs and the kitchen, her keys randomly on the floor like she said.

"What? Where did you leave them?" Klavier asked. He moved the camera view from Ema's confused face to the keys resting on the ground, ever documenting each and every thing that happened.

"I thought I left them on the counter." Ema said as she scooped the keys up in her hand.

"Are you sure?" Klavier asked, just to double check.

Ema nodded. "Yes, I always leave them in the same spot next to your wallet." Ema slapped the keys down in their usual spot and looked thoroughly confused.

"Well obviously this is incontrovertible evidence that forces beyond the grave came up...to move your keys." Klavier grinned.

Ema rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. She waved her hand dismissively and walked back over to the stove. "Go eat your breakfast."

Later that day...

Klavier made a big splash as he got into the large in-ground pool. Ema was laying on a chaise holding the camera and recording him for a change. She surveyed the luxurious patio, with a large container with pool toys, several swings, another chaise, and two tables with chairs next to the state-of-the-art grill.

Klavier surfaced and pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"Scientifically, that would be a three on the splash scale." She told him.

Klavier half swam, half walked over to where Ema was sitting, crossed his arms and rested them on the brick edging to the pool. "What are you doing Fraulein?"

She removed her gaze from the screen to look into his blue eyes. "I am filming you." Klavier raised his eyebrows and nodded. He then suddenly broke into an air guitar solo, jokingly using his extended middle finger for the guitar pick.

Ema grimaced and rolled her eyes.

"Very, very mature. I think that's my favorite quality in you. It's your maturity." Ema laughed as Klavier continued to goof around and show off.

An hour later...

Ema was dry and fully dressed. She had the camera panned on the mirror, she talking to herself. "Uh, big day. Today is the day of the psychic. She's coming here, she should be here in...within the hour. And we're going to find Klavier and see how he's feeling about it. I guess very excited." She said the last sentence sarcastically.

She jogged down the staircase, gripping the wrought iron banister as she descended into the living room. She walked briskly past the leather sofa and loveseat to the entrance to Klavier's home office. He was sitting in a large leather desk chair, looking at something on his computer.

"So tell me scientifically how excited you areeee...to meet our psychic." Ema drew out jokingly.

Klavier looked at her over his shoulder uninterested. "I'm just so excited and ready to rock. I can't contain myself Fraulein." He said, annoyed.

"Oh come on, go all out, don't be shy." Ema took a step closer and adjusted the focus from him and the desk to just Klavier.

Klavier turned his gaze back to the computer screen. "I got something...quite appropriate for your psychic."

Ema looked at the computer screen curiously. Klaver had up the audio recordings from the first night of filming.

"I just stumbled upon it."

She took another step closer so that their shoulders were touching. "Ooh, show me." She thought he'd actually gotten something last night.

His eyes trailed back over to her face. "Ja, I'll play this when she gets here, think it might make her feel at home." As he said the last sentence he pressed 'play' on the computer screen and some eerie music came on with off key piano playing.

"Is that Mr. Wright's music?" She noticed the off key was an indicator that it was Phoenix playing during that recording. Klavier said nothing, just grinned and looked back at Ema. He bobbed his head to the tempo of the piano music and pretended to be looking around warily.

Ema pouted. "Scientifically you are not going to take this seriously, are you? This is not going to make her feel at home. That's going to make her leave." Klavier smirked as she was talking and she pointed her finger at him, semi seriously. "Don't you smile, fop, like you're so happy with yourself. How about less of that music."

Klavier turned the creepy music off and Ema nodded.

"Alright, I'm done with you." Ema turned on her heel and walked out of the office and back into the living room.

An hour later...

Klavier and Ema were sitting next to each other on the sofa, Klavier holding the camera now, keeping Ema in the corner of the viewfinder. "You'd think that a psychic would be on time, ja? You know, if you could tell if traffic was going to be bad?" Ema rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang.

As Ema stood up and walked toward the front door, Klavier stood up himself. "Wait let me get the music!" Ema stopped and jokingly glared at him.

"Don't you dare think about turning that on." Ema said as she unlocked the door and swung it open to greet the psychic.

"Hello Miss Fey, it's nice to meet you!" Ema extended her hand to the psychic as she entered.

Maya Fey took Ema's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Come on in, this is Klavier."

Maya shook Klavier's hand as well. Ema invited her into the kitchen and offered her something to drink. Maya asked for some water and Ema quickly retrieved a bottle for her. They all sat down in the living room and began to chat. Klavier balanced the camera on his lap and had it facing the two women in front of him. Ema was sitting on the loveseat in front of him, and Maya was slightly off to his left, sitting on a single person chair.

"So can you see ahead, like that kind of thing Fraulein Fey? You know, like know when traffic is going to be bad."

Ema shot him a glare.

Maya shook her head. "No, usually it depends on the day of the week or time of the day."

"Like all of us." Ema shot Klaver another glare and he gave an innocent look.

"I'm certainly glad you could make the trip from Kurain Village to talk to us. We really do appreciate it." Ema looked at Maya gratefully and the psychic smiled.

"Well, I'd like to spend a bit of time and get to know you guys, and get more information than what you told me over the telephone. From both of you. What's your life like, what's your relationship like..."

Klavier nodded. "It's good." Ema and Klavier both chuckled together and Maya nodded again.

"How long have the two of you been together?" Maya asked curiously.

Ema answered immediately. "Almost a year. One more month."

"We're engaged to be engaged at the moment." Klavier said with a hint of a smirk.

"Mhmm." Ema murmured and gave him a sidelong glance.

"And your jobs? Both of your jobs?..."

Ema again answered first. "I'm a detective. I'm working to become a forensic scientist, I have my certification exam coming up in a couple months. Klavier is a prosecutor at the Los Angeles precinct."

"How about your health?" Maya asked. This was an important question for her to ask when she was consulting with someone about paranormal activity in the home. If she had any reason to believe that someone wasn't well mentally, then she knew that these 'experiences' could be figments of their imagination.

Ema looked at Klavier for a split second. "We're both in good health."

Maya pressed further. "No medications involved?"

Ema shook her head. "No, scientifically none at all."

Maya clasped her hands together and looked at Klavier. "Well, more often than not, the things that you shared with me can be explained away with simple things, like a squeaky house, or a rattling pipe, or something completely normal. It can just have people more freaked because they're under a high level of stress."

Maya pulled out a small journal from the pocket of her robe and a pencil too. She crossed her legs to give herself a makeshift desk. "So this, it's called 'a haunting' has happened to you before you moved in together?"

Ema nodded. "Yes. It started about half a year ago. I was getting ready to move in with Klavier. I had never experienced anything 'paranormal' before that time, so I was incredibly skeptical, and scientifically I still am to a degree. One of the first things I experienced was feeling breathing, and it would wake me up. And I would see this...I don't know...a mass, like a figure at the foot of my futon. The first few times I was absolutely terrified. The word that kept popping into my mind was 'devil'. I just couldn't even move, it was so horrifying. I'd keep my eyes scrunched shut and be wishing someone was there with me, and eventually it would go away."

Maya nodded thoughtfully and took some notes down on her notepad. "So from the time this first experience occurred, until now, have you been having incidents periodically over the past few months?"

Ema nodded. "Yes, scientifically they would come in regular intervals, even after I moved in with Klavier. And over the past few weeks, things have started to happen again."

Maya scribbled down something else and glanced at Klavier, who was quietly listening to Ema talk and explain everything to Maya. Maya gestured a lot with her hands, and the baggy sleeves of her robe waved with the movements. "So when you tell me that it's moved from where you were living half a year ago and now here, it seems to me that that's what we're dealing with, something that can possibly be connected to you and to Klavier. Why don't you give me a quick tour of the house and show me exactly where and what has been happening." Maya closed her notepad and replaced it in her robe pocket.

Ema nodded, stood up, and gestured for them to go into the kitchen. She motioned up toward the metal lighting fixtures. "These lights have been flickering, these ones that are on the ceiling." Ema gestured to the chrome sink fixtures. "We've had water from the faucet turn on and off unexplainably. I mean we'll come down, and it'll be on." Ema also illustrated the last movement with her hands, bending her fingers to look like claws. "We've heard banging on the walls, scratching sounds, scientifically like dragging down the wall kind of scratches."

Maya nodded, seeming deep in thought. "Take me to where you've had the most activity so far in this household." Ema wordlessly gestured to the staircase and they walked up single file, Klavier coming up last, filming all their movements and the entire conversation so far.

When they reached the master bedroom right at the top of the stairs, Maya stopped in the door frame. "So most of the activity is in here, isn't it?"

Ema bobbed her head once. "Yes, scientifically a vast majority of it. Uh, we've both heard whispering. Sometimes we can't understand it, but sometimes it's saying Klavier's name."

Maya's eyebrows shot up and looked at Klavier. "So sometimes it's specifically calling your name."

"It has before." Ema reiterated.

Maya's inquiring look moved over to Klavier, who was still silent as Ema explained the unexplained activities. "You've heard this too Klavier?"

"Ja, well I've heard some weird noises, I haven't really heard it say my name specifically, but maybe it was you saying it in your sleep or something."

Ema shook her head vehemently and her brow furrowed. "No, I mean if I was the one saying it in my sleep, I wouldn't have been hearing it myself. I would be able to tell a difference between myself saying something on my side of the bed and something whispering right next to the bed."

Klavier's gaze moved over to his laptop that was sitting on a small table next to the camera tripod. "I have Firewire going in to my laptop, so we can record all night. Can you take this Ema?" Klavier handed the camera over to Ema, and she focused the camera on him explaining the nightly set up to Maya. "I have a tripod and a wide angle lens, so it can capture the whole bedroom. I have an EVP recorder just to catch any sounds."

Maya looked at the corner of the room where a standing lamp was located. "So you'll go to bed and have the light on, and have the camera going as you're normally going to bed. Do you do this all the time?"

Ema interrupted. "Well, we've just recently started with the camera. Klavier had the camera, doing a fake documentary as a gag with Daryan, one of his former bandmates. We have an extra bathroom, and two guest bedrooms, lights have been flickering in there too."

Klavier interjected a question quickly. "Is there anything we can do to make this happen, to perhaps get it on tape?"

Ema's jaw went slack and she rolled her eyes when he finished the statement. "I've told him that I don't even want to mess with that. I didn't even want the camera. But he had it anyway, and he just wouldn't let go of the idea."

Maya looked thoughtful for a second, then answered. "These hauntings, they feed off of negative energy. So if there is something negative going on here, it will help spur on the haunting. This entity may feed off of that."

Ema nodded thoughtfully herself, taking in what Maya had to say. They filed back downstairs and sat back down in the living room. Maya laced her fingers through each other and looked at Ema. "My area of expertise, besides channeling spirits with the Kurain Technique, is dealing with ghosts, that's what I have experience with, and in such case I help people contact these spirits, people who've died. A demon, is something different. That's an entity that relates to something not human. There is a lot of debate and discussion about what it could be, but I reiterate that it is not a person. Dealing with demons is not my area, I'm very uncomfortable with it, and I'll be frank with both of you. I sense something very negative going on in this house. The problem is that you cannot run from this, it will follow you. It can lay dormant for weeks, months, even years, something can trigger it and it will become more active, and it can eventually reach out and attempt communication. I'm going to give you the number of my aunt, Morgan Fey. Before she was incarcerated, she dealt with demons and specialized in that sort of thing."

Klavier balanced the camera on the sofa beside him to use his hands to articulate. "So wait, let me ask this, can't we just find out what it wants, get it what it wants, and it'll be gone."

Maya rubbed her mouth with her hand and gazed off into the distance for a moment while she was thinking. "Because what it probably wants is either you or Ema. I would not recommend acquiring a Ouiji board, this entity will sense that you are trying to communicate with it, and that is opening the door and inviting it in," She looked at Klavier very seriously as she said that, almost reading his mind, and seeing his plans to get a Ouiji board. "Do you understand me?"

Klavier nodded once. "Ja, I understand."

Maya's eyebrows raised and she looked at her hands in her lap. "I hope so," She said, almost regretfully. She looked over at Ema and smiled. "You're going to be fine."

Ema smiled thankfully. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Thank you so much for coming out. I will certainly give your aunt a call. Have a safe trip back to Kurain Village."

All three stood up and filed out to the foyer. Maya waved to them both and bowed slightly. She turned around to leave, stopped, then turned back around. "You don't happen to have a recommendation for a good burger joint around here do you? It's been years since I've been to Los Angeles, and I bet my usual joint is closed."

Ema's eyes widened, not expecting that question. "Um, there's a Five Guys two miles up the road." Ema pointed in the direction in which Maya came, and she nodded vigorously.

"Thanks!" Maya walked briskly back down the path to her car.

Ema shut the door gently behind her and gave Klavier an icy stare as she turned around to face him.

"That was interesting Fraulein." Klavier remarked skeptically.

Ema pursed her lips and gave him a hard look. "Do you think you could try and not be completely rude to her?" She huffed out a breath and walked away from him, while he followed her movements with the camera perched on his shoulder.

Later that night...

"For your information fop, I feel like I'm not crazy. At least we're doing something. I'm going to call her aunt tomorrow." Ema said, around a mouthful of toothpaste. Klavier was standing a couple feet away, camera on his shoulder, him filming away as usual.

"Fine." Klaver answered.

"Morgen Fey. I remember that name. I think she had to do with a case Mr. Wright had many years ago. I think she's still in jail, but she still deals with clients from the penitentiary."

Klavier rolled his eyes. "Nein, you know what, don't call her Fraulein. I don't think that's necessary."

Ema widened her eyes, giving him a 'Yes I am' look. "I'm calling her tomorrow."

Klavier's voice got a slightly whiny tinge to it. "Fraulein, promise me you won't call her tomorrow, bitte."

Ema huffed out a breath as she spit out her mouthful of toothpaste. "Okay, but if it gets worse, I'm calling her aunt right away."

Klavier nodded. "Good. I'm going to set up the camera." Ema nodded and started to wash her face.

"Turn it off for now Klavier. I'm tired of seeing the lens in my face all day."

Five minutes later...

Ema was laying on her side of the bed with the covers up to her chest. Klavier walked over to her side with the camera still on and set it down on the nightstand next to Ema, still facing her.

"Come to bed, fop."

Klavier raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh I will Fraulein. Let me just turn this off."

Ema lifted herself up on her elbows and shook her hair off her shoulders. She giggled as Klavier climbed on top of her and leaned down for a kiss. She pulled away after a moment. "Excuse me, that camera is still on."

Klavier shook his head. "Nein, that's the standby light."

Ema lowered herself off her elbows and gave him a look. "That is not the standby light, that is the record light. Don't lie to me, fop."

Klavier huffed out a joking breath and reached over to turn the camera off for real.

Later...

"I think that was illegal in Kentucky, and possibly twelve other states." Klaver said suggestively.

Ema burst out laughing and hid her face from the camera with her hands and the covers bunched in her fists.

"This Fraulein is wild. An animal."

Night #3

12:31 A.M.

Ema snuggled into Klavier's side and buried her face in his chest. They both fell asleep, only switching positions three times.

2:09 A.M.

Ema was laying on her side, facing the open bedroom door, and Klavier was still lying on his back, both were sound asleep.

A faint groaning sound started, almost like when a radio is struggling to connect to a barely there station signal. The wide open door randomly swung part of the way shut, seemingly by itself. A low growling noise could be heard down the hallway. The door moved back to its original position, also seemingly on its own. Neither Klavier or Ema stirred from the activity.


	2. Chapter 2

A Camera, A Scientist, and the Devil

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story was written in response to a challenge posted on the Phoenix Wright Fanfiction Archive that I accepted. Hope y'all enjoy!

Second Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the movie Paranormal Activity. All credits for that awesome movie goes to Paramount Pictures, they own the rights to everything.

Night #3

12:31 A.M.

Ema snuggled into Klavier's side and buried her face in his chest. They both fell asleep, only switching positions three times.

2:09 A.M.

Ema was laying on her side, facing the open bedroom door, and Klavier was still lying on his back, both were sound asleep.

A faint groaning sound started, almost like when a radio is struggling to connect to a barely there station signal. The wide open door randomly swung part of the way shut, seemingly by itself. A low growling noise could be heard down the hallway. The door moved back to its original position, also seemingly on its own. Neither Klavier or Ema stirred from the activity.

6:15 A.M.

The alarm started beeping very loudly and after a few seconds Klaver sat up and reached over to shut it off. He yawned widely and sleepily walked over to the tripod to take it off so he could go downstairs and look at the footage.

Two hours later...

"Fraulein, I was examining the footage. Look at this, it's about two ten in the morning. Think about this, all the doors and windows in the house are closed, I checked them a little while ago. The flowers on the nightstand are not moving, but something else is." At that moment, they hit the section of footage that showed the door moving a couple inches on its own.

Ema gasped in shock and fear.

"The door is moving by itself."

Ema's eyes were like saucers and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's not over though, keep watching." Klaver told her. "It moves again."

The bedroom door moved back to its original position and stayed there. After that, the footage just continued to be the two of them sleeping.

Ema tilted her head and opened her mouth in shock. "Oh Klavier, that is..."

Klavier swung the chair around to face a frozen Ema. She'd backed up a couple steps.

"I told you this was a good idea. Do you think you can get the ghost back? You know, so it can do more interesting things?"

Ema huffed out a breath and walked over to his vast bookcase filled with various book on law and forensics. She ran her fingers over the spine of the books.

"I'm not interested in that, I just want it to go away." Ema murmured. That was the truth. Seeing that door move inexplicably on its own was beyond creepy to Ema. There was no scientific explanation for it, and being a scientist, she fully believed in physical proof of things.

Later in the afternoon...

Klavier was sitting on the sofa, playing on song on one his electric guitars. The camera had him slightly off center of the focus. He was getting into playing the song when all of a sudden Ema screamed.

"Oh my God Klavier! Oh my..." Ema shouted.

Klavier quickly but gently put the guitar down and ran off a few steps in the direction of Ema's voice, but then stopped in his tracks to grab the camera. He ran to where Ema was constantly saying 'Oh my God'.

"What are you doing? Come here Klavier!" She said, sounding annoyed. "Come here right now!"

"What is wrong Fraulein?" Klavier saw Ema pointing into the downstairs bathroom and cowering slightly.

"It's in there. It's in there. Get it. Ewww, just get rid of it please." Ema sounded both disgusted and scared.

Klavier walked into the bathroom and saw a small spider next to the toilet.

"Fraulein, you screamed like that for a spider? Mein Gott..." He trailed off, surprised normally fearless Ema was getting all worked up over a spider. That must be a secret fear of hers that he didn't know about.

She crept up behind him and put a hand on his back. She looked up at him with realization and anger. "Did you go get the camera first?"

"Ja, I thought it was a ghost or something." Klavier zoomed the camera view to get the tiny spider in focus.

"I'm nearly losing my mind and you grab the camera." Ema said to him, annoyed by his delayed reaction a moment ago.

Klaver handed Ema the camera and ripped a paper towel off the holder to take the spider outside. He coaxed the tiny arachnid onto the paper and picked it up. Ema backed up quickly as he walked toward her with the spider, her keeping the camera view on him.

"Okay, I need to not be around you." Ema bounded off, taking the camera with her.

A couple hours later...

Klavier was upstairs in the master bedroom, holding the camera on his shoulder, surveying the mysteriously moving door from last night. He looked at it from both sides. Nothing off about it, brass doorknob, wood door, hinges were tightened properly.

He nudged the door with his fist to push it a few inches towards the wall, very similar to how the door moved late last night.

"Can you tell me what the point of this was?" Klavier spoke out loud, to no one in particular. "Is this part of your master plan, to just move the door? Or are you just doing random scheiße?" He again nudged the door, this time with his foot, wondering what the point of that was, for the 'ghost' to move the door.

Right before bed...

Klavier was laying on his side of the bed, a book open on his lap, him reading intently. Ema brought the camera over and sat next to him, balancing the device on her lap, keeping him in the camera's view.

"So basically Fraulein, it can be two things. It could be a ghost, or it could be a demon." He fiddled with the book in his hands, twirling it around as he spoke.

Ema shook her head. "Miss Fey said it wasn't a ghost." She wrapped the soft sheets around her fingers as she thought about what the psychic had told them. She wound them, and unwound them over and over, trying to distract herself.

Klavier raised his eyebrows and look at Ema seriously. "Going by the evidence, I've been doing some research, I'm going to figure out what it is."

Ema blew out a breath and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well whatever it is that's been following us, it...it doesn't feel human. It feels like a monster. I feel like it wants to hurt you or I."

Klavier opened the book back up to where his finger had it dogeared it and returned his gaze to the previous page. "Well, that sure sounds like a demon."

Ema nodded once. "That's what Miss Fey said. It's definitely not human."

Klavier shifted the book so Ema could look at the illustrations and pictures on the pages. She leaned in closer to him and look at the contents of the book.

"According to this book, demons are basically malevolent spirits that only exist to cause pain, and commit evil for their own amusement. I mean they can stalk people for months and years, sometimes they can be very intelligent and do things just to freak you out. So this could be some rather rare phenomenon, and it's cool we got in on tape." Klaver smirked at her.

Ema scooted back a couple inches and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm surprisingly not as excited as you, considering we're both being terrified."

Klavier sat up and placed the book on the nightstand next to him. He then leaned over and cupped Ema's cheek in his hand and kissed her. "We'll take care of this Fraulein." He took the camera from her lap and stood up to place it on the tripod for the night.

"I get how we're both new to this, and exciting in some ways, so I get your whole filming thing. But I think this thing, this entity could be very dangerous. So I just want you to know that if things escalate or get worse in any way, I want the camera thing to stop and I don't want to mess with it anymore. I don't want to make it mad."

Klavier nodded. "Ja, I understand where you're coming from, but you should have told me about this right after we moved in together, we could have worked on this then, instead of waiting six months after the fact."

Ema stayed silent, just looking into his blue eyes, him looking into her green ones. Klavier walked over to the two bedroom windows and double checked that they were both locked tight. He walked back to the entrance to the upstairs hallway and looked down the hall and down the stairs.

The house was quite, nothing was moving or making noise. He set the burglar alarms, like they always did at night.

"Ordnung, windows are locked, doors are locked, alarm is on. If anything gets in here, we're going to know about it."

"I don't think it cares about alarms or locked doors, Klavier. It can go wherever it wants, do whatever it wants. Whatever is happening, it's already here."

Klavier took a deep breath and raked his fingers through his blonde hair. "Alright." He adjusted the camera on the tripod and joined Ema in bed.

Night #5

2:55 A.M.

Klavier and Ema were both sprawled out on the bed, half out from underneath the covers. Ema's leg was close to the edge of the bed, and Klavier was laying in a perfectly straight line.

Ema's head moved gently from side to side twice. All was silent for a moment, then all of a sudden she shot up in bed, gasping for air. Her breaths came out in short spurts, a look of pure terror on her face. Klavier shot up just as fast and pulled her into a hug to comfort her. She buried her face in his chest and scrunched her eyes shut.

"I just had a nightmare. I'm sorry I scared you." Her breathing eventually slowed and returned to normal. Klavier just sat there, stroking her back gently.

She thought about what she remembered from the dream. All she remember is that it was completely dark, wherever she was. But she could see the outline of a figure, and she kept thinking that it was someone that she knew. She could not recognize the figure, just knew that she knew this thing.

"Are you alright Fraulein?"

"Yes." Ema said shortly.

"Are you sure?"

Ema nodded once, when a single thumping sound echoed down the hallway and Ema jumped a foot in the air, Klavier reacting almost the same way. Ema gasped in fear and kicked her legs that got tangled in the sheets, pushing her back into Klavier's chest. Klavier stood up and stormed around the bed.

"I'm going down there." Klavier stated angrily.

Ema's eyes widened and she leaned forward to try and reach his arm. "Oh Klavier, no no no no no. Don't leave me here." Ema struggled to get her legs untangled from the sheets as Klavier unhooked the camera from the tripod.

"Don't leave me here." Ema said worriedly as she grabbed his arm that was holding the camera.

Klavier squeezed Ema's fingers and handed her the camera. "Take this." He strode out the bedroom door and flipped the staircase lights on. As he walked down the stairs, Ema was only one step behind him, afraid to have any more distance between them.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Klavier surveyed the dark rooms. "Is anyone down here?" He left Ema at the bottom step to go illuminate the living room. Ema's breathing was still shallow, afraid something else was going to happen.

They walked from room to room, seeing if anything had moved or anything out of the ordinary had occurred. Nothing at all.

They walked back up the stairs in silence and Ema handed the camera back to Klavier so she could slide under the covers and pull them up to her chin. Her green eyes showed nothing but fear and terror.

"Is that all you got?" Klavier said out loud, addressing whatever it was that was haunting him and his girlfriend.

Ema sat up and gave him a 'what the hell are you saying?' look. "Klavier, stop. That is not helping." As Klavier finished putting the camera back and walked to his side of the bed and got in, Ema wrapped her arms around his waist and looked fearfully at the door. Klavier rubbed his hand up and down her arm to calm her down.

Later that morning...

"You okay Fraulein?" Klavier asked gently. Ema was sitting on the sofa, watching television, dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping last night. She chewed on her thumb nail nervously and had a blank stare on her face.

"I'm okay." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

She fiddled with the remote in her hands. "I mean, scientifically I'm still creeped out..." Ema trailed off and looked back at the television blankly.

In the afternoon...

Ema was sitting at the dining room table with her friend Kay Faraday, working on a small science experiment. They had equipment spread out over the table, and both Ema and Kay had protective goggles on.

Klavier walked up to the two women, as usual holding the camera in front of him, filming everything.

"Hallo Frauleins, Entschuldigen Sie. I know it's science time, but I have something I want to show you."

Both Ema and Kay looked at him, wondering what he wanted. Klaver knew that every Wednesday was their 'fun day', and he seldom interrupted them when they were working.

"Can it wait? We're in a very intensive experiment right now, and we cannot be interrupted by Klavier and his camera." Ema turned back to the experiment and picked up a beaker with a in it. Kay also turned back and started talking about what they needed to do next.

"Was zur Hölle, I'm trying to show you Frauleins something."

"Hey!" Ema shot him a glare. She'd been living with him long enough that she could tell when he was swearing, even in German. She seldom swore herself, and didn't like it when he did.

Ema growled lightly and set the beaker down. She took off her protective goggles and Kay did the same. They all filed into Klavier's office and huddled around his desktop computer.

"Alright, this is the audio from last night, the digital recorder I set up in the bedroom." Klavier explained to Ema and Kay.

Kay made a goofy face and uttered a mocking sound from the back of her throat. Ema smiled and rolled her eyes. Ema had since filled Kay in on all the escapades Klavier had with him filming everything of every day. Kay thought Klavier was going overboard with all the filming, but kept the notion to herself, since Ema supported it to a degree.

Klavier clicked to a certain spot on the recording. "So this is from about ten seconds before we woke up."

Klavier pressed the 'play' button on the wireless keyboard and leaned back in the leather chair. Ema and Kay both listened closely for any odd sounds.

For about eight seconds, it was just nothing, noise wise, then you could hear what sounded like very heavy breaths being exhaled through the mouth. There were three of them, and something else was heard, but it was an unidentifiable noise. Scientifically, Ema couldn't think of something to compare the noise to.

Ema's eyes widened as she tried very hard to think of what that sound could be. "What was that?"

Klavier sat up straighter. "I listened to it a few times, I think it's not a language that I recognize, it's not a dog, it's not like noise from the street, no kind of electrical interference that I can identify."

Kay flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms while listening to Klavier. Ema stuck her hands in her pockets, curling and uncurling her hands into fists.

"But I figure it is this thing, wanting to communicate. So I figured, I'll go out and get a Ouiji board, an-"

Both Ema and Kay cut him off, Ema's voice being more prominent.

"Oh no, no, no. I don't want to know what this thing is, I want it to just leave us alone." Ema raised her eyebrows and shook her head forcefully. Klavier looked from both Kay to Ema, seeing their mirrored images of worry.

Kay spoke up. "Trust me, bad idea."

Ema continued. "Miss Fey specifically said don't do anything to antagonize it, or-"

Kay interrupted. "No, you're going to use a Ouiji board to invite this thing, whatever it is in, and it's not going to go away."

Klavier touched his hand to his face and lifted it up in a 'come on' gesture. "Just let me do my thing Fraulein."

Ema shook her head again and tapped her foot. "The camera is your thing. You do a Ouiji board, and there is no more. Nothing. Promise me Klavier, please promise me." She looked at him pleadingly, imploring him to give in.

Klavier rolled his eyes a little. "Fine, I promise I won't buy a Ouiji board. Okay?"

Ema nodded. "Thank you."

Night #13

12 A.M.

"Hey, we haven't had anything interesting happen in awhile." Klavier called out to the dark and empty house. All the lights except for the master bedrooms were off, bathing the downstairs in complete blackness, and the upstairs hallways slowly losing light as you went down, ending also in complete darkness. Klavier stood at the entrance to the master bedroom, holding the camera out, surveying the quiet house from his vision angle.

"Klavier?" Ema called from the bathroom. She was confused if he was talking to her or to someone else.

"Scared? He called out, sarcastically.

Ema came out from the bathroom with a hand towel, presumably from washing her face. "Put the camera away. We're going to bed in a minute. Come on," Ema motioned him back in with her free hand. "No antagonizing it."

Klavier turned back around, ignoring Ema's protests. "I'm calling you out!"

Ema stormed back into the bathroom. "Klavier that's enough! Come on."

"For a demon, you're worthless. You're worthless! You got nothing." Klavier called out.

All of a sudden he felt a strong tugging on his t-shirt and Ema pulled him back a few steps and pushed him towards the tripod. "Put the camera away." Ema's eyes were halfway closed, indicating she was tired and losing her patience for him mocking the entity.

3:13 A.M.

Klavier and Ema were both fast asleep, laying on their sides, both facing the door. The house was quiet for a few seconds, then a single distant thumping noise could be heard. A second later, Ema raised her head up a few inches and blinked. She stared at the open door, wondering if she was just hearing things. She looked over toward the camera, saw that it hadn't moved, then moved her gaze back to the door.

Klavier stirred slightly, and woke up. He raised his head up as well. "What's up Fraulein?"

Ema shook her head and pushed her bangs off her forehead. "I just thought I heard something." She continued to fix her gaze on the open door. Klavier laid his head back down, but kept his eyes on Ema's unmoving head. Ema laid her head back down, too tired to keep it up.

"What did you hear?" Klavier asked sleepily.

Ema rolled over onto her back and twisted her head so she was looking at him. "Just a thud."

Klavier pulled his left arm out from under the covers and rubbed his eyes. It was clear Ema wasn't going to let this slide.

"Maybe downstairs." Ema whispered. She sat up and shifted closer to the end of the bed, craning her neck to see out toward the stairs. Klavier propped himself up on his right elbow. Their eyes moved around the room shiftily, looking for anything unusual.

All of a sudden a loud roaring noise could be heard and a very loud thump right next to the bed. Ema screamed and Klavier emitted a shocked noise from the back of his throat. Ema fell backwards into Klavier and started something between crying and gasping for air. She covered her mouth with her right hand and pulled the covers further over her body with her left hand.

Klavier threw the covers off himself and pulled himself out of bed. "Was zur Holle." He jogged over to the camera and took it off the tripod. Ema very reluctantly got out of bed and crept over to the open door frame. She had a fist clenched in front of her mouth, afraid to breathe. Her shaking hand flipped the light switch on and bathed them in the comforting glow of light.

She stomped in an attempt to comfort herself and get rid of the fear growing in her chest, but it did little to comfort her. She just kept saying 'Oh my God' over and over.

Klavier was a couple steps behind her and panned the night vision light into the dining room, surveying the things in the vicinity. The chandelier type lighting fixture over the dining room table was slowly swinging back and forth, and Klavier was transfixed. That should not be moving at all, especially not on it's own. His own breathing was heavy, much like Ema's, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Klavier didn't usually get scared, but that roar truly unnerved him.

Ema never got further than the stairwell, clinging to the banister with one hand. Her eyes were wide and could not focus on one thing for more than a second. Klavier kept walking around the downstairs, looking at the downstairs bathroom and the laundry room.

"Klavier where are you?" Ema called worriedly. She didn't see where he went and she didn't want to be alone.

"I'm over here Fraulein, over here." Klavier called our reassuringly as he walked into the living room and approached the flat screen television and the fireplace. He padded over the sliding door that lead out to the patio and the swimming pool. He pushed the curtains away to look out the window. Nothing. He let the curtain fall back to its position and noticed that the light fixture was still swinging with the same speed as earlier when they walked downstairs a few minutes ago.

Ema noticed it was still moving and her face paled. "Oh God."

He walked back over toward Ema and looked at her. Her breathing was shallow and terror was the easiest emotion to identify on her face.

"You alright Ema?" Klavier asked gently. He'd since steadied his own heartbeat and was just observing the house calmly, but Ema was still visibly tense and scared.

"Yeah." Ema said in a tiny voice.

Klavier took her hand to reassure her and walked her into the kitchen. The night vision light from the camera lit up the entire room. "It looks like it's gone now, whatever it was." Ema nodded wordlessly and pulled him back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He replaced the camera back on the tripod. He glanced back at Ema and saw her tense up. Klavier heard a faint knocking noise coming from somewhere downstairs and Ema's eyes darted from side to side. She had her t-shirt clenched in her hands, just pulling at the fabric.

"Did you hear that Fraulein?" He took a few steps away from the camera to move toward the door.

Ema just mashed her mouth in a hard line and climbed back into bed. It was almost half past three in the morning, they needed to get back to sleep. Klavier turned the lamp off and sat at the edge of the bed, staring off into space. Ema laid down on her side and propped herself up on her right elbow.

The faintest hissing noise could be heard and Ema looked over her shoulder at Klavier.

"Did you hear that?" She asked nervously. Klavier just nodded and stayed silent.


	3. Chapter 3

A Camera, A Scientist, and the Devil

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story was written in response to a challenge posted on the Phoenix Wright Fanfiction Archive that I accepted. Hope y'all enjoy!

Second Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the movie Paranormal Activity. All credits for that awesome movie goes to Paramount Pictures, they own the rights to everything.

Later in the morning...

"This is really good stuff Fraulein. I'm telling you, I hope this shows us a little more action." Klavier said as he followed Ema into the bathroom with the camera perched on his shoulder, recording her movements.

Ema was running her fingers through her disheveled hair exasperatedly. "I don't think we should be messing with this. This is why it scares me, because you don't take this seriously." She gave him a hard look and frowned.

"I do take it seriously, I think it's pretty like..."

"You have a camera in my face in the bathroom." Ema interrupted.

"You look beautiful in the morning by the way." Klavier said with a smile.

Ema closed her eyes and a tiny smile crept onto her face. But a second later the serious face was back and she looked at him, no nonsense. "Maybe we shouldn't have the camera." She raised an eyebrow up an inch, and Klavier's went up all the way.

"Hello, this footage is golden. Not an option at this point," Klavier said as Ema pushed him out of the bathroom and the camera panned on the messy bed. "Not with all this cool stuff going on."

"Cool?" Ema turned around from getting her toothbrush wet to look at him incredulously. "Are you not scared?" She went back to brushing her teeth, not wanting to discuss this so early in the morning.

"It's a little bizarre, but we have it documented, it's going to be fine. It was a sound coming from a wall or the ceiling or something."

"Or the floor." Ema commented.

"The floor? You think?" Klavier asked thoughtfully. So many noises were heard last night, and with them being so prominent it was hard to pinpoint an exact location of where they were coming from. He walked downstairs with the camera and examined everything they looked at last night. In broad daylight the house was certainly a lot less daunting.

"Well whatever it was, I'm waiting for it to drop something scientifically really big and really heavy." Ema remarked. With the activity beginning to become borderline malevolent, she was starting to think that this was a very powerful entity that probably did have the power to do such a thing if it so chose to.

"Like what Fraulein? You want it to pick up the couch or something?" Klavier joked as he walked past the sofa in question. He adjusted the camera to look at the lighting fixture that was moving last night when they were investigating. It was now completely still, no movement whatsoever.

"You know, I was thinking about all the stuff that had been happening, before the camera." Ema said thoughtfully.

"Before the what?" Klavier asked distractedly. He was still perplexed with the lighting fixture.

"Before the camera."

"Fraulein, that has nothing to do with it. It wasn't that bad, it was a little loud. It was my inner child being scared." Klavier told her.

Ema snorted and tucked her bangs behind her ears.

In the afternoon...

Klavier had the camera balanced on his shoulder and was holding a microphone out in front of him.

"This is EVP test number one." Klavier began, so he knew the microphone would recognize his voice.

"Is there anyone here?" He gave it at least ten seconds before he spoke again.

"Where did you come from?" Again, gave it a break.

"Do you have something to say, in English this time?" Klavier chuckled internally. He listened to that snippet of audio probably twenty times, comparing it to every possible language, but nothing was similar.

"Would you be happier to talk with a Ouiji board?" He knew that was probably a bad question to ask, considering what Ema's reaction would be if he even thought about bring a Ouiji board in the house.

"What is your purpose?" Klavier asked the final question that he could think of. He let a few seconds pass, then he turned the microphone off and walked down to his office to listen to the footage.

Klavier plugged the recorder into the computer and allowed the data to download. When it did, he pulled up the media player and pressed the 'play' button. Klavier saw large waves of sound from where he was speaking, but there were smaller ones in between each of his questions, which was rather odd to him, since he didn't hear anything other than himself talking. He could hear his first question being asked and he turned up the volume on the computer speakers.

"Where did you come from?" Klavier heard his own voice asking. That was to be expected. But what he didn't expect was to get an answer, and in the language that he did.

"Ich komme aus Berlin." The talking was very faint, but Klavier recognized his native tongue of German. He heard his second question being asked.

"Do you have something to say, in English this time?" Klavier smirked at his own sarcastic tone over the recording.

Again, hard to hear, but he understood what was being said. "Ich werde sagen, was Sprache, die ich Sie bitte."

"Would you be happier to talk with the Ouiji board?" Klavier heard his own uncertainty from asking the question.

"Ja, das wäre einfacher."

"What is your purpose?" Klavier's final question was replayed to him. The final answer resounded with Klavier and genuinely scared and confused him.

"Um Ihre und ihr das Leben schwer. Rache ist mein Ziel." Klavier heard that final statement, and he could almost recognize the tone of voice. Plus there was one big clue as to the identity of the entity. How many demons would speak fluent German?

Klavier could only think of one.

"No. It can't be. It's not possible." Klavier leaned back in the chair and slapped his forehead to his palm. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. It was not possible that he was back to haunt Ema and himself. It just couldn't be.

Later that night...

Ema's eyes were half closed, but she kept forcing them to open. She was laying on her back, covers over her entire body. After the other night, she was afraid to leave her body exposed in any way.

"Let's watch a movie, I don't want to go to sleep yet." She said quietly.

Klavier nodded. "I know Fraulein."

She looked into his eyes, and she looked so afraid, yet she was trying to be brave. "I'm scared."

Klavier leaned down to kiss her for a second. When he pulled up, he touched her cheek. "I know."

Night #15

1:35 A.M.

Klavier was laying on his left side, facing the wall away from the door. Ema was lying on her back. They were both sound asleep, until Ema sat up in bed. Her head slowly shifted from side to side. She pushed the covers off herself and got out of bed. She took a step away from the bed and slowly turned around to look at Klavier sleeping soundly.

She just stood there, watching him sleep.

Klavier shifted several time while she stood there, completely unaware of the situation.

3:30 A.M.

Ema is still standing next to the bed, a blank look on her face, Klavier now laying on his stomach. Ema turned on her heel and walked out of the bedroom down the stairs, disappearing into the darkness.

A few minutes later...

Klavier had the camera in his hand, using the night vision light to help him see where he was walking. He'd barely woken up, but enough to realize that the bed next to him was empty and Ema was no where to be found. Obviously that worried him and he was going to look for her.

"Ema?" Klavier called out and he walked down the upstairs hallway and examined every room as he passed them. No Ema to be found.

"Ema!" Klavier called out, louder and more insistent. He walked back down the hallway and started down the stairs. "Fraulein, are you down here?" The house was silent, he got no response.

Klavier made it into the kitchen and flipped the light on. When he saw nothing, he continued into the living room and moved the camera light around the room. Still nothing. The sofa and loveseat were empty, as was the single person chair.

Now seriously worried, Klavier sidestepped the sofa and loveseat to make his way toward the outside door that led to the patio. As he walked closer, he could hear crickets chirping, as if the door was open. When he made it to the door and pushed the blinds away, he discovered the door was in fact open. He lifted the camera up and shined the light over the table, chairs, and the pool. "Ema?" His gaze finally found Ema, sitting on the swing.

He quickly walked over, stepping over the hose and a discarded towel. "Ema, what are you doing?" Klavier put a hand on Ema's shoulder and she looked at him listlessly, as if she didn't recognize him. He gently shook her shoulder, thinking she was just sleepwalking or something.

"What?" She said quietly. Her voice sounded weary, but also had an annoyed tinge to it. Klavier lifted the camera light up so he could look her in the eyes, but she squinted when the light hit her directly in the face.

"Fraulein, it's freezing out here, what are you doing?" Klavier was incredulous that Ema was out here with no blanket. All she had on for pajamas were blue shorts and a black tank top. Not appropriate clothing for being outside on a cold October night.

"I'm fine," Ema said. She looked away from him to look off in the distance. Klaver tried to grab her hand to pull her up but she gently moved it away. "I don't want to go in. Just leave me alone."

Klavier leaned in close and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Are you okay, Ema?" Ema moved her head away from his touch and frowned slightly.

"I'm fine." She said again.

"So you just want to sit here on the swing in the middle of the night, while it's freezing." Klaver asked skeptically. He really had no idea what was causing her to act like this. Normally she would know that staying outside exposed like this would be a one way ticket to a cold, or the flu.

"Yes," She said shortly. "Go away." She breathed.

Klavier looked at her for a few seconds. "I'll stay out here with you. I'll get some blankets, okay?" If she was insisting on staying out here, she wouldn't do it alone. Klavier walked into quickly to get some blankets from one of the linen closets. The closet was located underneath the staircase.

Right as Klavier reached to turn the doorknob, he heard a loud bump from upstairs and a light started shining from the master bedroom. The door was still wide open, giving him an unobstructed view of the light from the upstairs.

"What the hell?" Klavier walked over right underneath the stairs, where the entrance to the bedroom was. "Hey! Who's there?" Klavier called out angrily. "Ema, come inside!" Klavier made his way slowly up the stairs, never tearing his gaze away from the bedroom. The light never stopped illuminating the room, and as he approached the entrance, he heard the faint sound of television static.

When he came to the doorway, he saw that for some inexplicable reason, the television was on to an unusable channel and had a blue screen full of static. "What the fuck is going on? Come out!" Klavier took two steps to be in the door frame, then took one giant step in to storm the entrance. The room was completely empty, nothing out of the ordinary except for the flickering television. He glanced into the bathroom, and nothing.

Klavier swung around to go back down the stairs to get Ema, when he got scared to death by realizing Ema was standing a foot from him, a blank, stoned look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Em asked as she squinted her eyes as she rubbed her forehead.

"What am I doing, what the fuck are you doing?" Klavier asked exasperatedly. He didn't normally swear so badly, but tonight had thoroughly creeped him out.

Ema said nothing more, just walked wordlessly over to the bed and got under the covers.

"I came back in to get you some blankets for the swing, and I heard a noise when I did. And for some reason, I see the TV is on. I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore." Klavier just put the camera back on the tripod, too mentally frazzled to say anything else on the matter.

That morning...

Klavier replayed the recorded footage for Ema to see. They watched Ema sit up in bed and get out.

"So you don't remember any of this?" He asked curiously.

Ema shook her head. "Umm, no scientifically nothing at all."

"You don't remember getting out of bed. You don't remember standing there for hours like a zombie. I mean were you sleepwalking or something?" Klavier paused the tape and looked up at Ema.

"No. I wasn't...I-I. Oh my gosh..." Ema trailed off as Klavier started the footage again and she watched herself walk out of the bedroom. "I don't remember anything. I remember standing in the doorway, you pointing a camera at me, and you were all freaked out. I-I don't remember standing here."

"You went downstairs, sat at the swings, I went to get you a blanket because you refused to come inside. I went inside to bring you a blanket because you refused to leave, you were in this catatonic, weird state." Klavier raised his eyebrows, thinking back to what happened several hours ago.

"Wait, wait, did I talk to you?" Ema asked worriedly.

Klavier shrugged and leaned back in his desk chair. "I don't know, I wouldn't really call it talking. But I came upstairs and there's like footsteps and the TV's on. So maybe this has been happening for a long time and we never knew about it."

Ema shook her head and marched out of the room. She didn't want to watch the footage anymore, she just couldn't believe she was doing that last night and didn't remember a second of it. Klavier minimized everything on the screen and hurried to catch up to her. They talked as they filed into the kitchen.

She stopped at the nearest counter and leaned against it with her hands. "I don't remember anything. I know that I had nightmares all night."

"About what Fraulein?" Now Klavier was curious about that, she hadn't mentioned a nightmare up until that moment.

Ema opened her mouth to talk, then closed it, unsure of whether or not she should tell him what he dream was about. She did some rapid internal debating and figured it was better to just tell him. "It was about your brother. I just kept seeing him break down in court that day and laughing that sinister, maniacal laugh over and over. I was standing there in front of him, paralyzed and unable to move away from him. Let's just leave it at that."

Klavier pulled Ema into a hug and kissed her temple. Ema wrapped her arms around his waist and gave it a squeeze. She rested her head against his chest. She probably would have fallen asleep there if she'd been given enough time. These hauntings were exhausting her, with being woken up constantly during the night and having so much difficulty going back to sleep after she wakes up.

"It's going to be fine Fraulein. It's just trying to scare us, and-"

Ema interrupted him. "Well it's working. I'm scared."

Klavier tightened the grip on his girlfriend and rubbed her back encouragingly. "We just have to stay strong. Do not let it get to you. Do not let it get to us. We can't do anything like an exorcism, because that may just make it worse."

Ema sighed, dejected and scared. "I don't want that."

Klavier nodded twice. "Me neither, Fraulein."

That evening...

7:30 P.M.

Klavier was in the living room, having the camera record something that was on the coffee table. It was square, made of wood, and had a little cursor sitting on top of it. Etchings could be seen on the board.

Klavier had gotten a Ouiji board.

Klavier walked over and stood directly over the board, turning the camera downward to focus on the letters and numbers etched on to the surface. "Alright du Arschloch. You got something to say? Now you can." Klavier called out over his shoulder toward the staircase. Ema was upstairs getting ready for them to go outside. "Ema, where are you?"

"I'll be down in just a second," A moment later, Ema's footsteps could be heard coming downstairs. She spoke as she approached him. "Ooh, I'm so glad to get out of this house, go out, and be with my boyfriend."

Klavier set the camera up on the tripod, now set up in the living room, and twisted the camera so it was focusing on the coffee table. "Alright, we have almost ten minutes." He looked down at the Ouiji board with fascination.

"What the hell are you doing Klavier?" She was far enough away that she didn't know what he was looking at. She'd also never seen a Ouiji board before, she wouldn't recognize it until she got right next to it.

"Come help me, Fraulein."

"What are you doing?" She asked a second time.

"I'm going to talk to it. I told you I-" Klavier started.

Ema's face was a mixture of anger, disgust, and fury. "Look at me. You promised me you weren't going to mess with that stuff."

Klavier shook his head. "Nein, I promised you I wasn't going to buy a Ouiji board. I didn't buy a Ouiji board, I-"

Ema interrupted him and started pacing furiously. "Fop, you knew exactly what I meant. How dare you! You knew exactly what I meant. I said don't mess with that stuff because it scared me, and what do you do? You go out and get the best fucking Ouiji board you can find. And you put it in the middle of our living room. Explain that to me!" She stopped pacing, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot.

"I borrowed it." Klavier told her.

"You know what? Scientifically, I don't care what you did. You're going to throw it away. We're going to leave right now. There is no more camera, there is no more nothing. I don't want to hear it. I don't even want to hear it." Ema slapped the living room lights off and stormed out the front door, throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder. Klavier quickly followed after her and shut the front door behind him.

"Ema, Ema..." He followed her down the walkway and she stopped to spin around and point a raised finger at him.

"Don't 'Ema' me. We're leaving, and you're coming with me. We are not touching that thing." Ema stormed down toward his Ferrari and opened and closed the door with more force than necessary. Klavier tried talking, but she kept interrupting him with short 'ah-ah's'.

The camera was still inside, set to record any movements of the Ouiji board while they were gone. It just sat in the middle of the wooden coffee table, the curser for the board exactly in the middle as well.

Two minutes pass, and loud footsteps can be heard approaching the living room. Klavier and Ema were well on their way out to the restaurant. A plant by the window swayed slightly, as if wind was blowing it about. But all the windows were locked, a new habit for Klavier and Ema.

All of a sudden, the Ouiji board curser begins to move on its own. It moves over to one side of the board, tilts to a new angle, and slides over to the other side of the board. It makes many erratic twists and sliding around, having no particular pattern or rhythm behind the movements. Then out of the nowhere, the board burst into flames.

Legend has it that a Ouiji board is never ever to be burned as a means of disposal, as this will severely anger any spirits that were using it to communicate with the living. When it burns as a result from an entity, it is usually an indicator that it is a demonic being, and not a typical human spirit.

Despite the board burning, it seemed to not be taking any damage from the flames.


	4. Chapter 4

A Camera, A Scientist, and the Devil

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story was written in response to a challenge posted on the Phoenix Wright Fanfiction Archive that I accepted. Hope y'all enjoy!

Second Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the movie Paranormal Activity. All credits for that awesome movie goes to Paramount Pictures, they own the rights to everything.

11:15 P.M.

The board had since stopped burning, on its own accord, and the curser was pointing in a different direction that what Klavier had left it in.

Ema stormed back through the front door with Klavier right behind her. She was simply grumbling to herself and ignored him as she continued into the dining room. Klavier went straight over to the Ouiji board and noticed it was different. He picked up the board, leaving the curser on the table.

Ema comes back in and looks at him examining it. "What did you do? What did you do Klavier? Look at me! What did you do?" She pouted and looked up at him expectantly.

"I didn't do anything Fraulein." Klavier said as he rotated the board in front of him, examining it from every angle.

"I cannot freaking believe you Klavier," Ema huffed out a haughty breath and locked the front door. "I'm finished. No more fucking camera. Nothing," She snatched the Ouiji board out of his hands and stomped off. "If you won't take care of it, I will." Klavier followed after her, not wanting for her to get rid of it before he had a chance to thoroughly examine the board.

Ten minutes later...

Klavier had the camera with him in the dining room, along with the Ouiji board. He panned the camera over the entire board slowly, letting it focus on all the scratched in etchings as he walked to the staircase. "Looks like someone drew something on it. I don't know...Hey Ema?" Klavier called out. He stopped right below the top of the stairs, waiting for her to come out and talk to him.

"What?" She shouted angrily.

"Can you come down here and help me figure this thing out bitte?"

"Sorry?" She sounded confused now.

"I think this thing left a message on the Ouiji board." Klavier moved the board from left to right, trying to make heads or tails of the drawings.

Ema stormed out, already in her pajamas. She came out and leaned over the wrought iron banister, gripping it tightly with her hands. "I don't give a shit what that thing says on the Ouiji board!" She gave him a deathly glare and stormed back into the bedroom without another word.

"Fraulein, look..." Klavier called as the bedroom door slammed with a lot of force behind it. He walked up the stairs and opened up the bedroom door. The room was empty, so he figured she must be in their bathroom.

He pushed open the door to the bathroom and saw Ema getting ready to brush her teeth.

"Klavier, get the fuck out!" Ema shouted.

"Ruhig, ruhig." Klavier raised the hand that had the Ouiji board in it and she pointed for him to back out of the room. Now Klavier knew she was beyond angry. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard her swear so much at him, if ever.

She gave the quickest glance at the board in his hand and shook her pointing hand to emphasize how serious she was. "I don't want to look at that. Get out!" Klavier backed up out of the bathroom, but Ema wasn't satisfied. She mirrored his footsteps and continued to point so he knew she wanted him out of the bedroom altogether.

"GET OUT!" She shouted again, this time with a growl thrown in. Her hands got perched on her hips, and she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Klavier complied, and when he turned to go back downstairs, the door slammed behind him with more force than the first time she slammed it that night.

"Think she's pissed? That's not good..." Klavier chuckled for a second. He had a feeling he might be sleeping on the couch that night.

An hour later...

Klavier and Ema were both in the kitchen. Ema had visibly calmed down, but Klavier was still wary that she would get worked up over anything he said. Klavier was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, and Ema was walking back and forth between the counter next to the stove, and the refrigerator.

"Ema? Ema..." Klavier said gently as she pulled open the refrigerator door. He took a few wary steps toward her and sidestepped so he could see her surveying the shelves on the refrigerator door. "Hello? Look, I know you're mad but..."

"Do we have any lemon?" Ema asked nonchalantly. She pursed her lips, and went to sifting through the contents of the shelves in the fridge.

"What do I have to do? Fraulein, just tell me what I have to do."

Ema shut the refrigerator door with more force than necessary and pointed at the camera at Klavier's side. "You have to turn off the camera."

Klavier nodded vehemently and moved over a foot to be next to the stove. "Fine, forget the camera." As soon as the camera settled onto the countertop, the screen went blank as Klavier immediately turned it off.

That night...

1:25 A.M.

The camera was in its usual spot in the bedroom, already set up on the tripod. Klavier walked into view and faced the camera.

Tiredly, he said "I swear to abide by Ema's rules and regulations accord-of camera use, and other things, whatever is that good enough for you?"

Ema came in from the bathroom and crossed her arms. "I think you need to be a little more sincere.

Klavier mashed his mouth in a hard line, closed his eyes for a second, then opened them back up to make eye contact with the recording camera. His arms stayed stationary by his side as he spoke again, this time more sincere like she asked.

"I swear to abide by Ema's rules and regulations of camera use and to not offend this...entity or whatever it is in any way, shape, or form. So wahr mir Gott helfe."

Ema quickly flipped the bathroom light off, recrossed her arms, and spoke to indicate one last sentence he had to repeat. "And I promise not to betray Ema's trust."

"And I promise not to betray Ema's trust. Is there anything else?" He asked?

Ema shook her head. "That'll be it."

They both wordlessly got into their sides of the bed. Ema pulled the covers tight around her whole body and shifted over to her side facing away from him. Klavier balanced on his knees and leaned over Ema. She turned her head to look up at him.

"Can I get a kiss, Fraulein?"

Ema stayed silent, wanting to forgive him, but still holding on to a bit of anger.

"Bitte?" Klavier asked again.

Ema gave the slightest nod and Klavier pecked her quickly on the lips. She allowed him the kiss, but she was still tense and he knew she didn't enjoy it.

"Goodnight Klavier." She said simply as he rolled over on his side, facing the opposite way from her.

Suddenly Ema had a change of heart and quickly rolled over to kiss him on the cheek. Klavier pulled her in to cuddle at his side, and she laid her head on his chest. They laid there for about ten minutes, all the anger from earlier evaporating away.

"Ema, do you want to know what happened with the Ouiji board? I saw the footage of it, you know." Klavier said quietly.

Ema pushed herself up, supporting her weight on one elbow, but not breaking away from his embrace. "I just want to forget about it, okay? Let's go to sleep." Ema adjusted to lie back down and buried her face in his shoulder.

The next afternoon...

Klavier was sitting in the living room with a number of things spread out in front of him. He had his laptop open, with last night's footage of the Ouiji board, the Ouiji board in question, and an open notepad with a pencil being twirled around his long fingers. He looked at the screen for a second, adjusted the curser for the Ouiji board, then made a note of something. He shifted his weight so his legs were stretched out over the length of the couch and he held the notebook so he could read over what he wrote.

Ema walked into the living room and saw him sitting there.

Klavier looked up from his notes and gestured her to come over and join him. "I think I found something that is pretty cool, and I'd like to have you help me figure it out."

Ema took one look at the Ouiji board and crossed her arms. Klavier waved his hand for her to come sit beside him.

"Come on, sit down," When Ema said nothing and did not move, Klavier just continued. "Or stand up."

"I had the camera capture everything after we left. The cursor was moving."

"Okay." Ema said steadily, maintaining an even tone.

"I'm trying to figure out what it said." Klavier explained. Ema pursed her lips and kept her arms crossed as she moved the few steps to the couch and sat down next to him.

"I couldn't figure out exactly what it said, but there are a lot of possibilities," He looked over all the names he had listed. "Do you know anyone named Deena or Diane? It could be Nadine, but I don't know..."

Ema thought hard for a second, putting serious thought into it. When she came up blank, she shook her head regretfully. "No."

"Alright, well I'll work on it. I mean, it could be that Kristoph is just messing with us, and-" Klavier thought out loud, before Ema interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, back up. What did you say? Why did you say your brother is messing with us? That's not possible." Ema's mind was reeling by what she just heard him say. Kristoph was executed over half a year ago, after he was tried for all his crimes and found guilty of every single charge. He was executed only a month before she moved in with Klavier. Although the more she thought about it, the timing of the start of the haunting seemed very coincidental. Almost too coincidental.

Klavier huffed out a deep breath, put down his notebook on top of the laptop, and looked Ema. "Because I do think it is my brother haunting us. I...did an experiment with an EVP recorder a couple weeks back, and what I heard was...borderline definitive proof that it is him."

Ema's eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline. "What did the EVP recorder get?"

"Someone answering me in perfect German. It was very faint, almost hard to make out, but the first time I heard it, there was no mistaking that it was something speaking in German, almost in the same condescending tone I heard Kristoph use all the time. Everything the entity said even sounded like something he would say."

Ema looked down at her hands and looked back up at Klavier. "I've been having nightmares with him a lot lately. Scientifically many more than the one I told you about the night I was walking around in a trance. They've been happening almost every day now."

Klavier's jaw dropped open. That was news to him, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?"

Ema shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I just didn't." Ema looked back down at the Ouiji board in front of her. "But I don't...I don't really care what it means. You're done playing with it, and I want it out of the house."

Later that afternoon...

Ema and Kay were sitting on the leather sofa, facing each other. Ema called Kay over so she had someone to talk to about everything that had been happening.

Kay was seriously worried about the changing appearance of her friend. Ema's brown hair was looking limp, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she'd lost a bit of weight.

"It's crazy, what's been happening to you." Kay murmured.

"I can't, I mean I don't even..." Ema trailed off. She'd just finished relaying everything that had happened over the past few weeks. The last time Ema had Kay over, she hadn't told her anything about the haunting, just because it had yet to escalate in seriousness and at that point in time, Ema didn't think there'd been anything to tell.

Klavier walked over with the camera, zooming in on the girl talk that was commencing on the sofa.

"What are you Fraulein's talking about?" Klavier asked.

Ema sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just everything." Klavier nodded knowingly and just stood there. Ema turned back to Kay as she continued with a previous thought.

"Look, just come to stay with me, and-"

"Kay listen, it's not the house, it's me and Klavier. We're what it wants. You know, wherever we go, it goes. I'm not going to come to your house and mess things up for you."

Kay blew out a breath and fiddled with the blue scarf around her neck.

One hour later...

Klavier and Ema were sitting at the kitchen island, talking about a new plan, and a new course of action. She wrapped her arms around her torso and looked at him.

"Okay, here's the compromise. You can have your powder, you can do your last little scientific experiment. If it doesn't work, if it doesn't help us, I'm calling the demonologist, Miss Fey, and we're getting this taken care of."

Klavier was looking down at the camera screen as he spoke. "Ja, deal."

Ema leaned forward and craned her neck to get into his line of vision. "Can you look at me and not the camera?"

Klavier looked up, broken from his train of thoughts. "Alright, sorry. Deal Fraulein."

That night...

Ema was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, looking outward with the camera recording. Klavier was in the middle of the hallway with a bottle of baby powder that he got for the experiment.

"Is the camera on Fraulein?" Klavier called.

"Yes." Ema answered. She didn't see it necessary to record him putting down the baby powder, but he insisted. Mostly because they'd recorded every other little thing related to the haunting, and why skip something now?

"And scientifically, what is this going to prove?" Ema asked as Klavier began sprinkling the powder on the floor in the hallway.

"Well, if anything come through here, it's going to leave a footprint." Klaver explained his reasoning. He spread the powder in increments down the hallway, in the same direction footsteps would be, should anything make them.

"Okay, but I think we scientifically established something's happening. Tomorrow I'm making the call. You can have your powder, but tomorrow you can clean this up-"

"Ema, take a deep breath. It's fine. We need to prove what we are dealing with," Klavier ended with a line of baby powder in the door frame. "Does that look pretty good to you?"

Ema snorted. "It looks like our floor is covered with baby powder, yes." Ema zoomed the camera in to look further down the hallway at the sections covered with baby powder. She personally thought this whole experiment was stupid, but he wanted to do it, so she let him.

Ema handed the camera off to Klavier so he could put it on the tripod and she slid into bed. She sat up and pulled the covers around her waist. Klavier finished putting the camera up for the night, and walked over and stopped in front of Ema.

"Ema?"

"Yea?" Ema asked.

"I've been doing some research. I'm taking care of this. Because nobody comes in my house, messes with my girlfriend, and gets away with it." Klavier said that louder than necessary, as if subconsciously addressing the entity that he believed to be his brother.

Klavier strode over the bed and joined Ema. He sat Indian-style next to her. "Do you want to call that lady? Miss Fey-"

"YES YES exactly! I want to take care of this." Ema shouted, interrupting him.

"Well I'm taking care of this, this is my house, you're my girlfriend. I'm going to solve the problem. Okay Fraulein?" Klavier tried to take Ema's hand, but she pulled it away and shook her head, looking down at the bed.

Klavier lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Come on Fraulein, have a little faith."

Night #17

12:15 A.M.

Ema just leaned over to turn the bedside lamp off and laid down in bed. "This is it. This powder is the last thing, then I'm going to make the phone call." Klavier leaned down to kiss Ema on the cheek then settled down next to her.

3:15 A.M.

Klavier and Ema were both fast asleep, both having since rolled over to be facing the wall away from the bedroom door.

Slow, almost deliberate footsteps could be heard starting down the hallway, getting louder as they approached the master bedroom. They came into the bedroom, making a bit less noise, as if they were being considerate that people were sleeping. The noise stopped, and Klavier woke up, lifting his head off the pillow. Ema stirred, doing the same thing, and they both sat up, now fully awake. She twisted her torso to look at him.

"Did you hear that?" She asked quietly.

Klavier leaned forward on his knees to look down the hallway, and noticed something on the floor. "Was zur Holle..."

Ema followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. Her face paled as she realized his powder experiment actually yielded physical proof of some other being. "Oh my God..."

Klavier didn't bother walking around from his side of the bed, he hopped right over the footboard to grab the camera. This was insane. Ema was on her hands and knees, peering down at the floor. Klavier turned on the standing lamp so they could see the footprints in a better light.

There was a single set of powder covered footsteps coming into the room and stopping at the foot of the bed. The looked exactly like what shoe prints would look like if a nice pair of loafers walked in the powder.

"There's footsteps in, but no footsteps out." Klavier murmured.

"Oh God." Ema sounded like she was holding back vomit from the idea of that.

Klavier stepped cautiously over the rows of powder to examine each and every one of them. Going all the way down the hallway, the rows of powder had disturbed areas where the footprints were, and in between the rows there were white footprints.

Klavier reached the doorway that lead to the laundry room and had the crawl space entrance to the attic.

"The prints stop over here." Klavier noted. He stepped toward the laundry room and Ema grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"Klavier no, it could be a trap! Please, let's go.." She said desperately. Ema couldn't remember the last time she was so scared.

Klavier looked at the entrances to the guest bedrooms, and that section of the hallway was completely clean.

Ema peered into the laundry room, looked at everything eye level, the gazed up at the crawl space entrance and gasped. "Oh my God! Did you do that?" She asked, pointing at the ceiling.

Klavier walked the step to be by her side and looked at where she was pointing. The wood covering to the ceiling was ajar, askew by a few inches.

"You didn't...Klavier, did you...tell me you opened that.." Ema stuttered.

"Of course not," Klavier answered. "What the hell is that?" He trailed off and got a thoughtful look on his face. Ema saw the wheels in his head turning and she grabbed his arm.

"You are not going up there Klavier. You're not going up there."

"I'm not going in there. I'm just going to look." Klavier started looking around for the stepladder they kept in the room.

"No, you're not." Ema replied.

"I'm going to go check it out. I'm getting the stepladder."

A few minutes later...

Klavier had the stepladder positioned underneath the attic entrance so he could climb up.

"Klavier, I really don't want you to go up there. Please..." Ema said pleadingly. As she held the camera, her hands were shaking and she was holding her breath, praying nothing was going to happen. "You have no idea what is up there. You have no idea."

Klavier stepped up a couple rungs and reached up to move the wood cover out of the way completely. Then he moved up three more rungs to pull himself up to poke his head through. He looked down at Ema and took the camera from her.

"Please be careful..." Ema whispered.

Klavier pulled the camera up into the attic and panned the light around the entire empty space. All he could see was the yellow insulation and the wood floor.

"Do you see anything?" Ema asked. Klavier shook his head and turned around to the left side of the attic.

From the first initial survey of the space, all he saw was insulation and old carpeting. But a second scanning of the fluffy yellow insulation, he saw something that didn't look like it belonged.

"What the hell is that?" Klavier whispered. "There's something over there, stuck in the-

"Oh my God, Klavier come back down. Come on...Klavier please come on." Ema pleaded as he zoomed the camera view toward the object to try and see what it was.

"Hold on Fraulein. Here, take the camera." Klavier said as he lowered the camera into Ema's outstretched hands.

"Okay fine, come back down," Ema took the camera and clutched it to her chest. "I'll hold the ladder, and-"

Klavier cut her off. "There's something over there, I have to look."

Ema gave a tiny groan. "Klavier...Please be careful."

Klavier stepped up another two rungs and pulled himself into the attic. He slowly walked over to the object, never taking his eyes from it.

"Are you okay?" Ema called when she heard no sounds coming from the attic. After a moment, still nothing. "Klavier answer me!...Klavier!"

She heard his voice again as his leg appeared over the edge, steadying himself on the stepladder. "Hold on."

Klavier extended the paper in his hand to Ema so she could see it. It was a small rectangle. A small piece of paper that turned an entire trial around almost a year ago. A piece of paper that broke through Kristoph Gavin's entire facade of calm and collection and caused him to break down in front of the entire court, including the new jurists.

A poker card with a single drop of blood on it.

"I found this up there." Klavier said simply.

Ema's eyes widened as she recognized the year old piece of evidence. "No...no no no. Let me see that," She snatched it out of Klavier's hand and he rubbed his chin in disbelief. He couldn't quite believe it himself. "This is the final piece of evidence from that trial. What in the hell is this doing in our attic?"

Klavier shrugged and took it from her hands to look at it for himself again. "I'm not sure. It should be in the evidence room at the precinct, where it's been since that trial. At least I thought it was."

"There is no way, there is no way you found that in our attic. There is no way that that can be anywhere but the precinct. I'd know if someone had removed it from the evidence room. I haven't seen this playing card since the trial. This makes no sense. It makes no sense at all." Ema said softly.

Now she was convinced of her theory. This now practically confirmed their suspicions it was Kristoph haunting them.

Klavier saw the conviction in Ema's eyes, and had to agree with her. The fact that it was this piece of evidence that randomly showed up in their attic, it was the only explanation.

Ten minutes later...

Klavier and Ema were back in the bedroom. Ema was sitting, leaning back against the headboard, Klavier sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Where was it when you found it?" Ema asked nervously.

Klavier looked in the direction of the attic entrance, then retraced his steps up above. "It was over our bed Fraulein." He said nervously. Ema gave a quick eye roll then covered her eyes with her hands, leaning them on her knees. She gave a wide yawn and exhaled deeply.

Later that morning...

Ema couldn't stop yawning as she pulled the milk jug out of the refrigerator and poured the milk into a glass. Klavier, as usual, had the camera perched on his shoulder and was filming her.

"I'm so tired, and why are you filming me? I'm just making coffee." Ema poured them both a mugful and they were grateful for the jolt of caffeine it would bring.

They both sat at the kitchen island in silence, waiting for their bodies to wake up. Ema ripped open a couple sugar packets and poured it into her coffee. Unlike Klavier, who drank his coffee virtually black, she liked hers sweet. Both were too tired to say anything, although nothing needed to be said after everything that had happened so far.

"I think we could both use a little more sleep." Klavier said as he lowered his forehead onto his crossed forearms.

Ema barked out one laugh. "I could use a new life right about now. I'm so tired of this..." Ema trailed off as she sipped her hot coffee. They both stayed silent as they drank in silence.

Once they were done, Klavier wordlessly walked into his office to go look over the footage from last night. Ema just watched him walk away and made no movement to get up and follow him. She simply did not have the energy to do so.

"Ema? Can you come here?" Klavier called out a few minutes later. Ema groaned and forced herself to stand up and plod into the office.

"Fraulein, look at this." Klavier pulled up the video feed from last night.

"Take a look at what?" Ema asked sleepily.

"I got the footage from last night. You can see the footsteps." Klavier pressed the 'play' button and pointed to the spot she should look at. Ema rested her right hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, squinting her eyes.

Sure enough, you could hear the approaching footsteps, and then the footsteps that they saw last night filed in, as if a real person were walking there.

Ema's mind went blank as she comprehended that. Her jaw was wide open as he replayed it a second time for her. "Oh my God..." She trailed off.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

Klavier exhaled a deep breath and his eyes were boring into the computer screen. "I don't know."

Ema nodded her head once. "I do. I'm calling Morgan Fey. You've had your camera work, you've had your powder on the floor, and it's just gotten worse. Okay, I mean we should have done this two weeks ago."

Klavier stayed silent, resting his chin on his fists.

"I'm calling her. Today." Ema walked over to where the cordless phone was a took it off the base. She picked up the piece of paper that Maya Fey had left with her, containing the number where Ema could reach her aunt.

"Hey hey hey, let's talk about this Fraulein," Ema raised her eyebrows at looked him skeptically. She leaned her forearms on the marble countertops and held the phone in her hand, thumb at the ready to dial the number. "I have this under control, we're making progress, and-"

Ema interrupted him and did a finger wag worthy of Miles Edgeworth. "No, no, you haven't been making any progress, and you are NOT in control. HE is in control, and if you think you are in control, then scientifically you're being an idiot! Not a single thing you've done has helped. I'm sorry, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but the camera hasn't helped, and the stupid footprints haven't helped. Do you think Kristoph would have left footprints if he didn't want to? NO! He did it because he wanted to, he wanted us to find that damn playing card. He can be anywhere, he can hear what we're saying right now!"

Ema took a deep breath after her rant and rubbed her temple with her forefingers after she slammed the cordless phone down. She felt a headache coming on.

Klavier stood up from his chair and walked over to the other side where Ema was sitting.

"How the hell do you know?" He shouted.

"You are absolutely powerless!" Ema shouted back, reaching the end of her temper. She reached for the phone that she'd set down a minute ago.

"T-that's not true, at all." Klavier muttered. He really didn't know what to say to Ema, there was no reasoning with her at this point.

Ema shot him a glare and started dialing the number for Morgan Fey. "Well get over it!" She looked at the piece of paper and dialed the last few digits.

Ten minutes later...

Ema sighed as she placed the phone back down on the countertop in front of her.

"Well I called Morgan Fey, and apparently she's gone. I didn't know what else to do, so I called Maya Fey back, I know you didn't like her, but I did. And...she's coming back tomorrow. That is as soon as she could get here, so if we can stick it out until then. We just need to hold out, and maybe tomorrow will help us." Ema trailed off skeptically.

Even Ema didn't believe her own words. There were no words to describe how she felt right now, it was a combination of many things. She was angry at Klavier's brother for haunting them in the first place. She was afraid of what he was going to do next. She was scared that they might not make it until Maya could return. She was irritated that Klavier did a lot of this to antagonize his brother, whether intentionally or unintentionally.

Ema squeezed the bridge of her nose and tried very hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow and cloud her vision.

Night #18

3:50 A.M.

Ema and Klavier were both fast asleep. She was snuggled into his side and holding his waist very tightly, even while she sleeping. Ema had fallen into an uncomfortable sleep, having a bad feeling that Kristoph was watching them.

The downstairs light for the foyer had been off for several hours. Neither of them had touched it since they turned all the lights off earlier.

The light now flicked on by itself. After a few seconds, you could hear slow, deliberate footsteps coming up the stairs and getting louder as they approached the master bedroom.

Klavier stirred a bit and pulled Ema closer into his side, if it was possible. He lifted his head up, feeling another presence in the room.

The previously on light turned itself off as Klavier sat up even further, rousing Ema from her sleep. Klavier suddenly pushed himself out of bed quickly, and when he took two steps toward the door, it slammed shut with a lot of force and Ema let out a short scream. She pulled the covers up to her chin and her eyes darted back and forth between Klavier and the now closed door.

"What the fuck!" Klavier shouted. He pulled the camera off the tripod and walked toward the door slowly. He was a foot away from the door before he hesitated.

"What are you doing?" Ema stammered. "Y-you can't leave me here."

"There's something out there.." Klavier whispered. He reached out with his left hand to turn the doorknob when three very loud, very heavy banging sounds could be heard, as if someone was pounding on the door with their fist.

Ema shrieked and Klavier did the same. He backed up three steps and the camera shook as his hands shook. Ema burst into tears and just kept screaming incoherent words. Her words were muffled by her covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh no. Oh no. Come here, fop please..." Ema cried. Her whole body was shaking as she reached out for Klavier.

The door rattled and Ema's crying increased. Klavier backed up a few steps, back towards the tripod. He handed the camera to Ema, she reluctantly took it in her shaking hands. She stayed on the bed, holding her breath as Klavier approached the door a second time. He reached out very slowly, gripped the doorknob in his hand, and pulled the door open quickly before he lost his nerve.

Ema gasped when he did so, afraid they were going to see something. There was nothing, just darkness in the hallway, and complete silence. Klavier took a few steps to go out the door and Ema called for him to come back. "No come on, come on. Right now." She was holding out her hand, willing him to come back. The camera was shaking very badly, trembling like Ema's entire body.

Klavier turned on the earlier light in question with the upstairs switch and warily walked toward the stairs. "Who's there?" He called out.

Ema followed him, stepping sideways, ready to turn and run back into the bedroom at a moment's notice. Klavier instead deviated down the laundry room toward the hallway. His knuckles were white as he gripped the banister and made his way farther from the bedroom.

"Are you going to mess with us Kristoph?" It was the first time Klavier had addressed this entity as such, and when he finally said it out loud, he felt a conviction in his chest, a positive feeling that he was dead on with his hunch.

Ema's heavy breathing continued as she very reluctantly followed him down the hallway. Right before he was bathed in darkness at the end of the hall, Ema pleaded with him one more time. "Klavier please..."

"Show yourself Bruder! I know it's you!" Klavier shouted angrily.

"Klaver come on, let go! We have to get out."

"Sie haben ein Problem?" Klavier switched to German, thinking it might draw his brother out and make him react. That was the only coherent thing Klavier heard from his brother an entity, so he thought it might work. He heard a faint whisper in his ear.

"Ja ich habe ein Problem ist, ihr beiden," He heard his brother's voice, exactly as he remembered it. Klavier's eyebrows shot up and he felt a chill to his very core. Those words were just as harsh as the things he said in the courtroom last year. He turned around to Ema and saw her looking at him with a deer in the headlights emotion. "Alright let's go."

No sooner had they turned around and started back toward the bedroom did it slam shut on its own a second time. Ema shrieked again and backed up. She hid herself in the laundry room, only poking her eyes and the camera out enough so she could see. She was breathing so heavily, it was like she'd just run a marathon. Klavier continued down the hallway slowly, but right before he got past the end of the staircase did the same heavy banging noises could be heard, directly on the door this time.

Ema did not think she could breathe any more heavily and cry any harder than she was at that very moment. She thrust the camera into Klavier's hands and she started to run down the stairs. Klavier gave chase and stopped her halfway down. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair soothingly, just whispering to her and sussing her.

"I'm not going in that bedroom. I'm not going back in there." She kept saying over and over. She looked up the stairs fearfully and eyed the closed door.

"Ema, it's not going to make a difference. Come on, let's just go back to bed, and-" Klavier tried to say.

"No, we're going downstairs. I don't want to be in there. I want to go downstairs. Please please please please." Ema looked up at him so fearfully yet so forcefully, Klavier couldn't find it in his heart to try and convince her otherwise. She was one step away from getting on her knees and begging him to go downstairs. She grabbed his hand and tugged him further down the stairs.

Klavier looked around the entire living room, moving the light from the camera all over. Everything was still, but not everything was quiet. A bevy of noises could be heard, and none of them were pleasant sounds.

Swirling winds, a monstrous groaning noise, squeaking hinges, and rattling pans were the easily identifiable sounds.

"Klavier..." Ema whispered, beyond afraid. "I don't want to be here."

Klavier moved the camera all around, examining everything in his line of sight. Nothing was moving, and he couldn't identify where all the noises were coming from. Ema was clinging to Klavier, afraid to move away from his side. God only knows what his brother would do if they got separated.

"We should go upstairs, Ema," Klavier murmured. "Come here." He pulled a frightened Ema back up the stairs and her look of disdain grew as they approached the master bedroom and re-entered it. Ema's head slowly moved back and forth, trying to convince herself that everything was alright in here. Klavier set the camera on the tripod and turned the downstairs light off.

They curled up into each other, both too afraid to go back to sleep. All their pillows were discarded and the sheets were a crumpled mess at the foot of the bed. Klavier pulled Ema against his chest and she gripped his forearms tightly. They both just kept focusing on the door, the door that seemed to have a life of its own.

No more sleep would be gained by either of them that night.


	5. Chapter 5

A Camera, A Scientist, and the Devil

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story was written in response to a challenge posted on the Phoenix Wright Fanfiction Archive that I accepted. Hope y'all enjoy!

Second Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the movie Paranormal Activity. All credits for that awesome movie goes to Paramount Pictures, they own the rights to everything.

Later that morning...

Klavier was in the middle of the staircase, having a tough time holding the camera on his shoulder because he didn't have the energy to support himself, let alone it. But ever the stubborn man, he kept at the constant filming and recording.

"Ema?" Klavier called sleepily. He plodded down the rest of the stairs and found Ema sitting at the edge of the leather couch, wrapped up in a blanket like a cocoon.

Her face was looking even more haggard than before. Her mouth was in a permanent frown, the dark circles under her eyes were even more prominent, her skin was blotchy, and her hair look very tangled. She looked up at him stonily and he saw that her green eyes matched her blank face. The spark, the happiness was gone from her eyes.

"Fraulein, you know you need to get some sleep." Klavier said gently. They both needed sleep desperately, but he would be watching out for her needs first.

"I'm scared," Ema said hoarsely. "I can't be in that room anymore."

"I understand." Klavier sat down next to her, put the camera on the coffee table to face them, and he slung his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head into him, but forced her eyes to stay open.

"I can't even be in this house Klavier." Klavier kissed her temple and just stayed silent. To them, silence was welcomed. It meant the house was temporarily at peace and they could relax, if it was even possible at that point.

Two hours later...

Klavier and Ema were sitting at the dining room table eating lunch. They had just called for Chinese delivered, Ema too tired to cook anything, and Klavier being afraid to leave Ema here by herself if he went out to get something. They ate in a stony silence.

All of a sudden a loud cracking noise could be hear upstairs and they both jumped in their seats.

"What was that?" Klavier said. He snatched the camera up from the kitchen counter and they both ran toward the stairs. Their pounding footsteps echoed throughout the entire house as they tried to figure out what the cause of the noise was. At this point they knew it was Kristoph doing something, but what exactly had yet to be seen.

"I'll check the mirrors Fraulein." Klavier's heavy footsteps resounded in the bedroom as he filed into the bathroom. Nothing was out of place or broken. Everything was exactly where it should be and everything was intact.

"Our picture!" Ema called out. Klavier guessed she found the source of the noise and went to find her. When he met her at the staircase, she pointed to a framed picture of themselves on a vacation during the summer. They both walked over to it and looked at it. It was a simple shot from the shoulder's up, something that Ema's sister Lana had taken.

Both of their faces were scratched, the picture itself being torn up, but the glass was only slightly cracked, as is someone hit it with a really tiny hammer.

"What the hell..." Klavier thought out loud. This was bizarre, even considering everything else that had happened.

"He's here," Ema whispered. "He's here."

"What do you mean Fraulein?" Klavier look at her, confused by what she meant. "What is it?"

Ema's eyes were shifting from side to side, and she was standing stock still, her fingers locked at odd angles. "I don't know. I can feel him. I feel him breathing on me," Suddenly, Ema broke from her immobility and raced down the stairs at lightning speed. "Klavier come on. Come on! Please!" She said when she reached the bottom.

Not satisfied, Klavier went to inspect the other three rooms on the top floor. He stormed into the guest bathroom and threw back the plastic shower curtains. Nothing was in there. He poked his head into both the guest bedrooms and they were also undisturbed.

"Klavier come downstairs!" Ema called again. She bounced on her toes and Klavier hurriedly descended the stairs. He looked back upstairs, no longer tired, running on pure adrenaline now.

"Does this happen during the daytime now too?" He said, aggravated. Kristoph was becoming relentless with terrorizing them. He used to just bother them late at night. Now it was all hours of the day that he was bothering them.

"It's getting worse." Ema said as she paced the living room incessantly, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Ema, please stop pacing. You're making me nervous."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm nervous." She plopped down on the couch, but didn't sit for more than five seconds before the doorbell rang. She shot up and power walked to the door. It was Maya Fey, coming back at Ema's request.

"Hi, come in please. Thank you so much for coming back." Ema said gratefully.

Maya shook her head and smiled. "Not a problem. Hello Klavier."

Ema shut the door behind Maya and began to talk. "So I called your aunt, but she's unavailable."

Maya nodded. "Ah yes, she's currently going through an appeal right now, but it will be done in a couple days," As Maya finished talking, a powerful shiver when down her spine as she sensed a very negative presence around the house. "Wow, this is overpowering.."

Ema quickly interjected. "Yes, it's getting worse."

Maya nodded and pressed her palm to her chest. "Yes, it definitely doesn't like that I'm here. And I cannot help you."

"What?" Ema exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing.

"In fact, I've got to get out of here. This thing is very aggravated that I'm here." Maya said, taking a step back toward the door. Ema mirrored her step back with a step forward. Klavier started stuttering about how she couldn't leave them alone in the house and Ema silenced him with a look.

"Wait a minute, everybody calm down, we need your help."

Maya mashed her mouth in a hard line and lifted her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I've got to tell you, I'm not the person to help you in this situation. This is not my area of expertise. I think I'm doing more harm here than any good. I really have got to leave. My aunt will be done with her retrial in a few days, she can help you then. She'll take care of this."

Ema and Klavier were both trying to ask questions at the same time. Asking if they should leave, how they could protect themselves, and the like. Maya just gave them both hard, apologetic looks. She shook her head.

"Leaving won't help at all. Let me see what I can do. I will help you, but I have to get out of this room. I'll help you. But I have to leave right now." Maya grappled the doorknob and opened to door to excuse herself. Ema's eyes widened as she realized even the psychic was afraid of Kristoph's malevolent presence.

"No no no no." Ema tried to pull Maya back, but the woman was adamant about leaving. She honestly feared for her life if she'd stayed. She walked back down the front walk rapidly, barely giving a wave as she did.

"Are you serious?" Klavier said angrily. Ema pushed her bangs back as she clasped her palms to her forehead in despair. She nudged the door shut with her foot and the resounding noise sounded final almost. Like there was nothing else that could be done to help them. Like they were now trapped inside this house alone, with Kristoph continuing to terrorize them.

"We'll take care of this ourselves, okay?" Klavier said in a feeble attempt to comfort his girlfriend. Ema just stayed quiet and walked back into the living room. Klavier followed after her.

That night...

Ema was laying on her side, crying softly into her pillow. Klavier had somehow convinced her to stay in the bedroom that night, but she'd never been so scared in her entire life. Klavier set the camera down on the nightstand, brushed Ema's hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. He walked around and laid down behind her, pulling her back into his chest. He intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a squeeze as her silent crying continued.

"I'm just so tired. Oh God, I can't take this anymore." She said in between short gasps of air.

"I know Ema." Klavier whispered so quietly, it was barely audible to Ema.

"I just don't get why this is happening. I know your brother was awful, but this is just..." Ema trailed off. Klavier said nothing more, just resting his head on her hair, his warm breath a comforting feeling on her neck.

Night #19

1:33 A.M.

After Ema fell into a troubled sleep after crying for almost ten minutes, Klavier reluctantly got up to put the camera on the tripod, then went back to bed. Despite having two bodies, the bed felt cold, as if a negative presence was keeping it from warming up. They were both positioned in the middle of the bed, but Ema's left leg was outstretched, an inch or so away from the edge of the bed.

Suddenly, as if being blown up by some air force underneath the sheets, the covers puffed up and exposed a bit of Ema's foot. The covers fluttered back down, but where immediately displaced again but an even stronger air current that blew the sheets off Ema's foot altogether.

Neither Ema nor Klavier stirred while that happened. Ema's foot twitched a little, as if someone had nudged it, but still she did not awaken.

3:05 A.M.

Klavier had rolled over to the other side of the bed, and Ema had done the same, her head right next to the nightstand, her feet now more inward of the bed.

The house had been dark since they went to bed several hours ago. The guest bathroom light then turned itself on. A faint knocking sound could be heard from that room, as if someone was knocking on the tiled wall. The light switched back off on its own.

A shadow quickly went across the bedroom toward the door in the direction of the bed. Not ten seconds later, a low and fierce growl was emitted two feet from Ema and she woke up immediately with a gasp. She pushed herself upright and her breathing quickened.

She reached behind her to wake Klavier up, and when her hand made contact with his side, she pushed him. "Klavier..."

Klavier woke up and roused himself while getting upright. "What, what's the matter?"

"I just heard something," Ema pushed herself further away from the door to be closer to him. "I-I just felt him breathing," She pointed to the space in front of the nightstand. "It was there, right there. I could feel him breathing."

Klavier pushed himself across the bed and stood up to walk around the perimeter of the bedroom. He glanced into the dark bathroom, he crouched down to look under the bed, and he uprighted himself to walk out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Klavier come back!" Ema called fearfully, afraid Kristoph would do something when Klavier was out of the room.

"I'm not going anywhere," Klavier walked back into the room and sat down on the bed next to Ema. "There's nothing there."

Ema shook her head forcefully. "No I'm telling you. I'm telling you," Ema's voice cracked as Klavier pulled her in closer. "I-I felt it. Something's wrong."

"Just take a deep breath Fraulein." Klavier told her soothingly. Ema's breathing eventually slowed down and returned to normal.

Early in the morning...

Ema was sitting up in bed, leaning her torso against the wooden headboard. Her eyes got wider as her head swiveled from side to side.

"I can feel him watching me. Right now."

Klavier blew out a breath as he unhooked the camera from the tripod. "Fraulein, you're starting to freak me out."

"We have to do something." Ema said.

"Well what?" Klavier replied. There wasn't much they could do at this point. Kristoph seemed to be watching their every move and getting more physical with each of his interactions.

"Scientifically I don't know. We have to figure something out. We have to..." She trailed off, unsure of her own words. Even she was beginning to lose hope that there was any solution to this problem. The situation was spinning out of control at such a fast pace it was making her head spin.

"Okay. We'll figure something out, we'll do some research, there has to be some other options."

Ema looked up at him, and her eyes were glassy and wide as the unspoken agreement was made that something had to be done, and immediately.

Fifteen minutes later...

Klavier and Ema were in his office, going over the footage from last night. They saw the first incident when the sheets moved on their own right next to Ema.

They watched the sheets puff up and push back to expose Ema's foot.

"Oh shit," Ema whispered. "I knew something happened last night." Ema thought she'd felt something last night, but she just brushed it off.

Right afterward, when the shadow made its way across the door, Ema gasped in shock.

"It's about to do something. I can feel something's wrong." Ema was honestly fearful for her life at this point. Kristoph had been a homicidal maniac underneath the 'Coolest Defense in the West' exterior, and it appeared to be that his personality went with him to the afterlife. She had no idea what he had planned for them next, since he was obviously determined to make physical contact with them.

An hour later...

Ema was on her laptop in the living room, checking things out on the Internet. Her legs were curled underneath her and she was leaning down slightly so her fingers could type out with the keyboard. She looked at Klavier as he approached with the camera, coming from his office.

"So I was doing some research, just trying to figure out our options."

Ema nodded. "Okay."

"So I found this website. You remember Diane, one of the possibilities from the Ouiji board, ja?" Klavier asked.

Ema nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Klavier gestured for her to follow him back into the office. Ema pushed her laptop screen closed and followed him into the other room. He sat down at the desk chair and pointed at the screen.

"She has all the same things happen to her back in the eighties, that has happened to us." Klavier started.

"Wait wait, what do you mean she has all the same things happen to her?" Ema asked, not getting what he meant. She looked at the picture of this woman, surprised that anything horrible happened to her. She looked so happy and vibrant in the photo the website provided.

"I mean everything. Having a brother who was a defense attorney, he forged evidence in a trial and was found guilty of it. He committed two murders as well and was eventually sentenced to death. Later, her brother came back to haunt her. She called in a psychic, and she found out he was haunting her because he felt that she didn't help him enough when he was going through his trials. Well it turns out that this Diane woman basically helped play a role in bringing her brother's crimes to the public eye, a little similar to what you and I did in Fraulein Misham's trial. He was described as a man completely consumed by evil and was nicknamed the 'Devil Attorney' after he was incarcerated." Klavier explained what he had read on this website.

"So wait a second, what happened to her, is she okay?" Ema asked nervously. If there was indeed a connection, or a warning or something that Kristoph left them, then whatever happened to this Diane may very well happen to them now.

"Well she called in an exorcist. They tried to get rid of her brother's spirit. Sometimes it can just serve to anger the demon more. Before the exorcist got there, she wasn't like this." Klavier pointed to a second photo lower down on the screen, that had this Diane looking in a haggard state, her face almost not looking human. That was after she passed away.

"So how did she die?" Ema asked nervously. "She was pretty." Ema noted.

"But I think Kristoph was trying to warn us. But I don't want to take a chance. There's no way we're going to lose this." Klavier leaned back in the desk chair and laced his fingers together.

Ema shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to go lie down." She padded out of the room without another word. She did not want to believe that they were going to meet the same end as this woman. She just wouldn't believe it.

Two hours later...

Ema was up from her nap, now sitting on the sofa with a heavy forensics textbook in her lap and a notebook on the armrest next to her. She was mindlessly twirling a pencil with a fingers, her eyes skimming over the pages, trying to get some studying in. Science was one thing that always put Ema in a good state of mind.

Klavier walked into the room with the camera on his shoulder and stopped a few feet in front of Ema.

"Hey Ema, I have an idea on what we can do. Some more stuff. So-"

Ema sighed as she stopped him before he could continue talking. "Could you please just get away from me with that camera?" She looked back down to her textbook. "I'm trying to study." She looked back up at him with an annoyed face when he didn't immediately leave. He backed up a couple steps and her gaze once again trailed back down to the book.

"Ema, I kind of want to talk to you about this thing." Klavier persisted.

Ema lightly smacked her hand on the open page of her textbook. "Klavier can you please just give me five minutes. Go, please." She gave him an incredulous look, amazed he was still persisting when she was trying to get away from the negative thoughts about the situation for even a little while.

"Fraulein, can you just chill out? Alright, I'm trying to help this situation here. I have some ideas that I'd like to talk about." Klavier answered, annoyed she was trying to ignore the situation at hand. Studying for her forensics exam was not going to solve the problem with Kristoph.

"No Klavier, you and your stupid camera are the problem." Ema slammed the heavy textbook shut and it made a loud thud when the book were shut very forcefully. Her notebook on the armrest was upended and fell to the floor as she got up quickly and walked away irritably.

"What the hell Fraulein?" Klavier called after her.

"Just leave me alone." Ema said as she walked away. Klavier started to follow her, a few paces behind when she spun around and pointed her finger at the camera.

"And stop following me with that damn camera." She shouted. If looks could kill, right now Klavier would be a pile of ashes on the floor. Ema stormed off toward the stairs and was halfway up when Klavier spoke.

"I'm trying to solve the problem here. You're the one who brought him into the house, he started haunting you first."

Ema was in mid-step up the stairs when Klavier said that last sentence. She looked at him, saying 'how dare you' with her eyes. Her eyebrows were raised and she just had a haughty expression on her face.

"Thank you Klavier. Thank you so much. Just remember that he's your brother, not mine. Theoretically he should be haunting just you, instead he's using me as a way to get to you. But you want to blame this all on me? Screw you!" Ema stomped up the steps and Klavier stormed off back into his office.

"Ja, go hang out with your friend upstairs, that's fine." He barked out a laugh, so angry he was unable to stop himself from cracking a rude joke like that.

"SHUT UP!" Ema shouted back.

Klavier set the camera down next to his desktop computer and started pacing like a nervous cat. "Ach, vergessen Sie."

Later in the afternoon...

Klavier ran out to the hallway leading from the kitchen to the living room when he heard Ema crying hysterically. All the anger from earlier disappeared at a moments notice, now his only concern was that Ema was okay.

He turned the corner to see Ema curled up in a fetal position on the floor, sobbing from what sounded like pain. Klavier set the camera down facing them and sat down next to her. She instinctively leaned into his embrace, like him completely forgetting about their earlier argument. He couldn't help but feel that she was crying because of the things he accused her of.

"Fraulein, listen to me. It's not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong." He whispered soothingly as he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm his hysterical girlfriend down. Ema just continued to cry, all the emotions she'd been trying to hold in and bury deep down were flooding to the surface all at once, and the argument was just the kerosene to the emotional fire.

Night #20

4:31 A.M.

Ema and Klavier were both fast asleep, too tired to stay awake, even out of fear. They were both out within minutes of settling down, their bodies screaming desperately for rest. Klavier was laying on his stomach, his head turned toward the far wall away from the door. Ema was half on her stomach, half on her right side. She was right on the edge of the bed, her arms curled around themselves, as if she was trying to comfort herself, even in sleep. Her waist and legs, with the exception of her left foot were underneath the sheets. Her left foot was barely dangling over the edge of the bed.

The room was still, until the same shadow flittered across the doorway, again heading in the direction of the bed.

Then, as if a real human were pulling, Ema's body was yanked out of bed by her foot and she woke up when she thunked on the floor.

She was momentarily free of the force that pulled her out of bed and crab walked backward to press her back up against the mattress. But no sooner had she accomplished this position before the invisible entity pulled on her foot again and flipped Ema onto her stomach.

"Klavier! KLAVIER!" Ema screamed as she was tugged out of the room. Klavier sat up and twisted around to see Ema's head disappear out the door. He stood up in bed to make chase for her distancing body, Ema drawing out the end of his name and it slowly getting quieter as she got further away and she ran out of air in her lungs to scream.

Before Klavier could make if off the bed, the door slammed shut on its own again.

"HEELLPP!" Ema screamed with every fiber of her vocal range. Thankfully, the door opened with no problem and Klavier squinted

"EMA!" Klavier hesitated for a split second before seeing where she disappeared to and he quickly ran into the shadows after her.

Ema had been pulled into the farthest guest bedroom and the door was thrown shut before Klavier could make it. He rattled the doorknob forcefully and shouted Ema's name. Then his panic and worry turned to anger and rage.

"Kristoph! You let her go! Sie sie in Ruhe lassen! Das hat nichts mit ihr zu tun! If your problem is with me, then LET HER GO!" Klavier rammed his shoulder against the door, trying to force it open. He tried it several times, but it was in vain.

Ema was past the point of hysteria, constantly screaming Klavier's name, her voice warbling with sobs that were choking up her throat.

After the fifth time of slamming his shoulder on the door, it gave way and Ema fell into his arms, then ran with all her strength back to the bedroom. Klavier was right behind her. When Ema made it to the bedroom, she was in such a hurry she stumbled over her own feet and crashed to the floor with a heavy thud. She cried out in pain as the wind was knocked out of her lungs and her elbows made contact with the wood floor. Her vision went white as a sharp flash of pain shot through her body.

Klavier half knelt, half fell down as he pulled Ema into the safety of his arms. Ema buried her face in his chest and her grip on him was so tight, her nails digging into his back so tightly, he was in pain, but he ignored it and focused on getting Ema quiet and calm.

Ema was crying so hard that she actually started choking and had to cough violently to get fresh air into her lungs. The sobs wracked her entire body and the fear came from every pore.

A few hours later...

Ema was curled up in a ball of the sofa, leaning her head on the armrest and her hands making a pillow. She had a blanket haphazardly thrown over her.

"I don't care, I just want to go, scientifically I can't be here anymore. I-I can't, I-just, let's go. Please, let's go, just go right now." Ema looked up at Klavier for a moment, then buried her face into the crevice between the armrest and the back of the couch. She usually loved the smell of leather, but she could not find it in herself to think of anything positive after what happened last night.

"Ja, we're leaving. I'll get us a hotel, we'll stay there tonight until we figure out what we're doing. We're not staying here another night." Ema looked up at him, a lost look on her face.

Ema adjusted her position, grimaced in pain, and reached around to clutch at her back. Klavier stepped forward and pulled her t-shirt up a few inches to see if she had an injury. As he moved it up inch by inch, he saw redness, and then revealed five scratch marks.

"Mein Gott..." Klavier was incredulous. This was the first physical wound Kristoph had inflicted upon either of them. He gently touched the marks with his fingertips, but as soon as his fingers made contact with her back, she drew in a breath and flinched. He pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry. It looks like something scratched you." Klavier said incredulously.

"What?" Ema said weakly. "Let's go.."

Half an hour later...

Klavier was walking around the house, looking for Ema. He'd pulled out two suitcases so they could pack and get out of the house. He found her sitting on the floor outside the kitchen. She was staring lifelessly down at her left hand, which was tightly clutching a small cross.

"Fraulein, are you ready to go? Come on, let's pack," Klavier said as he knelt down beside her. Ema leaned her head back and it made a small knock on the wall when she hit it. "Ema?"

Klavier took her chin in his hand and tried to pull her out the trance. "Come on," He turned his attention to her hand that was gripping the little cross as if her life depended on it. He tried to pull it from her hand, but she refused to let go of it. "Babe, let go of this thing," Ema wouldn't willingly let go, even as he pried her fingers back one by one. As soon as the cross was free from her hand, he saw her palm was soaked with blood and it left a trail on her thigh when her hand slumped to the floor.

"Mein Gott." Klavier exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen to grab a paper towel. Ema didn't move an inch in the few seconds that he was gone, and in an instant he was crouching down, wiping her palm clean.

When Ema still didn't stir after all his murmuring, he was afraid she'd been knocked out cold or something. As he examined her bloody palm, the rage in his chest grew. This had gone far enough, and he was fed up with everything his brother had done.

"I've had it with this shit!" He growled as he took her other hand in his. "Ema, come on, let's get you up." When she didn't move, he kissed her quickly, trying anything to wake her up. He snaked an arm around her waist and grunted as he pulled her limp body upright. Ema was as limp as a rag doll, making no effort to help him whatsoever.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch," As Ema was dragged along by Klavier, he decided to do something drastic. "I've had it with your shit. I'm taking care of this right now!" Klavier half shouted, half growled. He gently set Ema down on the couch, then retrieved something from the living room closet that hadn't been touched in a week. Ema had put it away, unsure of exactly what to do with it.

Now Klavier knew. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know the superstitions that followed the actions of what he was about to do.

He tossed the item carelessly into the fireplace and stalked away to find matches. He found some and immediately lit one to throw it on top of the object as well as a leftover log from the last fire Ema had started.

He stalked over to where the camera was sitting on the coffee table and moved back to capture the now growing fire on tape.

"Fuck this, I'm done." Klavier muttered as he watched the fire burn.

The Ouiji board burned brightly, the flames dancing all over, as if they had a life of their own.

Klavier stood there watching the Ouiji board burn, when he heard a whisper in his ear. For a second, he didn't realize it was Kristoph speaking because it addressed him in English. Everything else Kristoph had said to Klavier was in German. He felt a heaviness form around him, as if the air got heavier around him.

"You should not have done that Klavier. That was a very grave mistake you just made. Almost as grave as the mistake you made to choose the law over the fate of your brother. You and Ema both brought this upon yourselves when you refused to let up in your quests for the truth."

Not daring to talk aloud, Klavier simply thought. "No Kristoph, you did everything to yourself. As a prosecutor, I am an upholder of the law, and I seek justice against everyone who has committed a crime, no matter how large or small. The fact that you were my brother changes nothing. The fact that you were my brother just made the experiences all the more painful."

As a demonic entity, Kristoph apparently had the power to read thoughts, and responded to Klavier's thought with more words.

"That does not matter Klavier. Blood is thicker than water, and water is thicker than the law. You told me the law was not absolute, that is was changing, constantly moving forward, and moving on. You moved on too much, past caring for what happened to your brother, all in your absurd obsession with seeking justice. You are a fool Klavier, an utter fool. And Ema were right, I am using her to get to you. Using her to have you meet your end."

With that, Klavier felt the presence surrounding him lift, and he knew he was alone once again.

In the afternoon...

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Klavier finished packing up several days worth of clothes for Ema and himself. She was now alert, but still tired, laying on her side of the bed, swaddled up in the sheets like it was a cocoon.

"Ema, are you ready to go? Let's get out of here." Klavier picked up the suitcase with one hand and the recording camera in the other.

Surprisingly, Ema had a serene look on her face. She talked so quietly Klavier had to crane his neck to catch her words. "I don't want to go."

"Fraulein, what are you talking about you don't want to go," Klavier set the suitcase down and perched the camera on the edge of the bed. He reached over to brush her bangs off her forehead. "Let's get the hell out of this house."

"I don't want to leave," Ema repeated, a little louder this time. She looked up at him, a pleading look on her face. This was a complete 180 degree change from what she wanted to do earlier, it almost made Klavier think she was possessed. "Will you stay with me?" She asked.

Klavier looked at her like she'd sprouted a second head. "Fraulein, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I-I think it would be scientifically better if we stayed. Please, just...I don't want to go. I don't want to leave, just trust me." Ema's voice was higher than usual, indicating her desperation.

Klavier lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa whoa, you want to sleep in this freaking bed and get dragged down the hall again? Absolutely not!"

"It'll be okay, it's better if we stay." Ema repeated, reassuring him. He had no idea what was going on in her mind right now, but she looked set in her decision to stay, and he doubted anything he said right then would change her mind.

"Are you fu-" Klavier stopped himself, saving the breath of arguing with her. "Fine. I don't know what the hell is going on but this is insane. Gott." Klavier stormed off, leaving the bedroom.

Ema just stayed in that position, looking blankly at the place where Klavier was standing a moment ago. Klavier stomped down the steps, and their angry echo did not register in Ema's mind as they got quieter.

"I think we'll be okay now." She said to no one in particular. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and a content smile widened across her face.

Night #21

1:25 A.M.

Much to Klavier's dismay, Ema did not swerve in her determination to stay in the house for another night. As much as he did not want to stay another night in the house, he was not going to leave her alone here. He was not going to leave the love of his life in this hellhole they used to call their home.

Both Ema and Klavier were sleeping on their backs, again falling into an exhausted slumber.

Ema sat up in bed, and got a stony look on her face. The serene look that had graced her face earlier was now replaced with a mask of disdain. She robotically pulled the covers off her legs, throwing them completely away from the bed and swung her leg off the bed one at a time.

She turned around to stare at the sleeping Klavier for a minute. Not moving, not making a sound, no new emotions crossing her face. She walked zombie-like over to Klavier's side of the bed. She stopped when she was right next to him and just stood there staring at him. She stood there, watching him roll over, watching him sleep, for almost two hours.

3:15 A.M.

Ema finally moved from her spot to walk back around the bed and straight out of the room without hesitation. She walked down the stairs in silence and her light footsteps could barely be heard as they descended. Klavier barely stirred as Ema's presence could no longer be felt in the room.

Just like last night, Ema burst out screaming Klavier's name, and he jumped up immediately. He yelled Ema's name in return and was out the door in a flash. Ema's voice continued with one long, high pitched scream as Klavier took the steps three at a time. But as he got down to the bottom, her voice took on a deeper tone, sounding more angry than fearful.

"Ema, what's the matter, where are you?" Klavier shouted. Ema's voice continued to project in the changing pitch scream. The camera captured none of what happened, just the audio from their loud voices. "What the-OH MY GOD!" Klavier voice got distant, as if he was running away from something. Two thunking noises could be heard, following by a groan from Klavier, and a heavy thud.

Then the house was completely still.

Light footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs. Slow, deliberate, but slightly feminine. The cause of the footsteps made it to the top, then the house was silent again for a moment.

All of a sudden a feral roar was emitted and Klavier's body went flying at the camera that had been sitting quietly on the tripod. The camera was disturbed, but it did not fall off. It tilted onto its side to capture the following moment at an odd angle.

The camera. The camera that spawned a nearly month long ordeal for the young couple. A camera that ignited a demonic entity to torment two people from his previous life to the point of insanity for them. A camera that captured every single moment, every single experience they had. From the random noises, to the moving door, to the shadows flickering across the door, to people getting dragged down hallways and getting scared out of their wits and back again.

And now it captured Klavier's lifeless body, facedown on the floor, Ema standing in the doorway, her white tank top covered with blood. She took three steps toward Klavier's body and looked down at it. His blonde hair was splayed about, in complete disarray.

Ema then looked up to make eye contact with the little red light to indicate it was still recording, despite the impact that caused it to shift. She stepped over Klavier and knelt down to stare it at, a few inches from her face.

A happy smile crossed her face, then it was instantly replaced with a demonic one as she raised her hand and swatted the camera across the room. The camera cracked and broke upon impact with the plaster wall.

Author's Notes: Pfew, this story is finally finished. When I started transcribing the movie, I never realized just how time consuming it would be. To be playing the movie, pausing it to type up dialogue, actions, or environment references, was just so tedious. Especially once the story picked up and the actions became more involved, it was even harder to get everything done just right in a story format.

But I am very happy with how this story came out. This is the first paranormal story of mine, even though it's not technically my story, I did have to alter quite a bit to make the proper Ace Attorney changes, and a good bit of dialogue was added to accommodate the changes for the cast. So in a way, it is mine, but at the same time it's not, if that makes sense. This is also the first story I've written where it did not have a happy ending, quite the opposite in fact. To properly write Klavier's death just broke my heart, and to have it be at the hands of Ema, even if she was possessed, also made my heart break a little more.

I took what my readers told me into consideration, saying I needed to be more descriptive with the actions and describing the environment of a scene with more clarity, and I really hope I accomplished that here. I suppose having the movie as a reference made it slightly easier, but at the same time to properly type something up and make it accurate according to the movie storyline proved to be rather challenging.

But I hope that you guys enjoyed this change of writing pace from me. Hopefully I'll get a positive response from this, but I have a feeling there will be some mixed emotions since Klavier is killed by Ema, and she's possessed by Kristoph. Anyway, we'll see, reviews and feedback would be wonderful and much loved!


End file.
